


Til You Return to Me Again

by ladyamesindy



Series: Lysette Cousland [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 37,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyamesindy/pseuds/ladyamesindy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night together can lead to all sorts of situations both real and imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Story originally written and published in 2010 on another site.
> 
> Any references to the background of Bryce and Eleanor Cousland are specific references to another story I wrote for them called "We Do What Must Be Done."

Lysette Cousland found herself wandering the battlements of Redcliffe Castle the night before their final march to Denerim. The armies were gathered, the new king ready to take the throne upon victory. But, Lysette found herself unsettled, both by what Riordan had announced to her and Alistair about what was necessary to defeat the archdemon, and by Morrigan's offer to guarantee their safety.

Riordan's announcement of the Grey Warden's sacrifice had not really surprised her. After the journey she and Alistair and their companions had undertaken for the past year and a half, she didn't feel anything else could stun her. And, given her current situation, she felt that she was the one who would make the sacrifice.

But Morrigan's offer had shocked her. Lysette had been prepared to dismiss the idea immediately, to send the witch off without another thought. Knowing that it affected not only herself, but Alistair as well, she agreed to Morrigan's request to speak with him about it. Alistair's initial reaction had been predictable: blood magic? No way. As Lysette explained the information that Morrigan had given her, she sensed a change in her friend and fellow Warden. When next he looked at her, she felt ... disbelief? Honor? Pride? Certainly love for her blood brother.

* * *

" _Alistair, you don't have to -"_

_Alistair stood up from the chair and placed a strong, calloused finger to Lysette's lips. With one of his lopsided grins easing across his lips he told her, "Lys, this is the one thing I am pretty sure I need to do. I have to make sure you survive." He kissed her forehead gently, then added, "Teagan would kill me if I didn't!"_

_Lysette blushed. Her relationship with Teagan, if you could call one night's tumble two months earlier a relationship, seemed to have made it around their little camp._ If only they knew the full story! _she thought. Grasping his hand, Lysette looked up into Alistair's amber eyes. "You are truly an amazing friend, Alistair. I am honored that you would even think to do such a thing for me ... given that I know exactly how you and Morrigan feel about each other ..."_

_Alistair shuddered at the thought before emitting a groan. "Riiiight, creeeepy. Let's go get this over with, shall we?" he choked. He saw her smile then and kissed her hand. "The longer I have to think about it, the less I'll want to go through with it ..."_

 

* * *

 

As she stood in the open air above the castle now, Lysette sincerely hoped that Morrigan, despite her lack of caring for the ex-Templar, treated him well.

She turned into the wind, pulling her cloak closer, the hood around her head, and began walking again. She neared the northernmost point that overlooked Lake Calenhad to find someone else standing there. Unfortunately, she realized too late who it was.

Teagan turned at the sound of approaching footsteps to find Lysette standing nearby. He offered her a smile, gesturing for her to join him. He noticed her hesitation and wondered at it.

"I would have thought you to be resting," Lysette murmured as she approached. "We have a long march ahead of us."

Teagan nodded and turned back towards the Lake. "I was up here ... thinking," he explained.

"Of the upcoming battle?" she asked. She wished she could reassure him that all would be well, but she wasn't about to give away Grey Warden secrets.

"Of you, actually," he returned. He glanced back down at her to find her features paling. "Lys, are you all right?" He reached a hand out to her shoulders to steady her.

Lysette gasped softly at his touch, immediately taking a step back from him, out of reach. "I-I'm fine," she stammered.  _I cannot stay and talk to him!_  her brain screamed.  _He won't want the likes of me now ..._

Teagan frowned. He saw something flash in her cerulean gaze, but the lighting was so bad he could not tell what it was. "Lys, you don't look fine. Are you ill?"

 _Just leave me alone!_  her brain communicated. "Just ... I'm just tired ... maybe worried," she added. "We've almost reached the end, and there are so many things to still worry about ..."

Teagan gave her a sympathetic smile. In her early twenties, Lysette had reached a position of leadership that most men twice her age would find daunting. "It wouldn't be normal if you didn't worry," he told her honestly. He did see her flash him a small smile at that. "Would you like to join me downstairs for a nightcap?" he asked. He wanted to get her at ease, help her relax so that they could talk.

Lysette shook her head. "I-I'm sorry, Teagan. I think I will just ... go to bed. We have an early start in the morning."

He had barely finished nodding when he noticed her spin around and hurry towards the stairs descending to the keep below. A few moments later, with a heavy sigh, he turned and followed behind her. She was right: the morning would come all too early.


	2. Teagan 1

_Thank the Maker, the Blight had ended!_

Now back at Redcliffe, taking over the Arling for his brother who had remained in Denerim to assist Alistair in his new role as king, Teagan wondered briefly if the needs of the people in peacetime would be enough to satisfy him as they had during the Blight. The danger was over, the archdemon defeated and the kingdom on its way to unification, yet the former Bann of Rainesfere was beginning to feel a bit ... lost for reasons he knew only too well.

As his nephew's half-brother had done during the Blight, Teagan now walked among the people of Redcliffe, speaking with them, listening to their concerns, making himself available for whatever, or whoever, was needed. He had been the one they came to for help when his brother Arl Eamon had taken ill. He had been the one they had asked for - and Eamon and Alistair had agreed - to replace Eamon. He and he alone was the one they came to with their struggles, their trials, ... and their joys. As the days passed and the realm healed, Teagan began wondering to whom he would turn for his needs to be met.

The new Arl found himself on any given day walking through the village, visiting the Revered Mother at the Chantry; speaking with Murdock, still the mayor of the village, regarding the establishment of monthly militia drills; assisting Ser Perth and the other Knights of Redcliffe with various odds and ends that needed doing. For, though the Blight was over, much still needed to be done to rebuild. And through it all, Teagan thought only of one person: Lysette Cousland, Grey Warden, Hero of Ferelden.

He had known her since she was a child, her family and his being close friends. During the Wardens' journey to stop the Blight, they had met up again at Redcliffe. The defense of the village from attack had been in no small part due to Lysette and Alistair and their willingness to defend the innocent townsfolk. Teagan had managed to find moments to speak with Lysette privately during the Wardens' stay, and their return trips as well. On one occasion, things had even ... progressed to where Teagan had thought he might convince her to return to him after the Blight ended. Yet, somewhere, somehow, and for reasons unknown ... that message had not been made clear to her. After the defeat of the archdemon, during the confusion after the battle in Denerim, the coronation of Alistair and the rebuilding of the palace and the city, Lysette had managed to sneak out of the capital and into the unknown ...

His steps heavy this autumn evening as he strode back up the hill towards the castle, Teagan was teased with recollections of the first time he and Lysette had met, years before, at a Landsmeet in Denerim. Bryce, Eleanor and both children were in attendance at that meeting he recalled. He had been thirty or so at the time, and newly made Bann of Rainesfere. Fergus, at twenty, had found him at the Gnawed Noble Tavern, and was telling him about his latest conquest in young women when Lysette had come upon them ...

" _She's the prettiest little thing, Teagan," Fergus said with a grin over the brim of his tankard, his eyes sparkling at the memory. "And, what a spitfire! Maker, I thought she might smash that tray on my head afterwards!"_

_Teagan laughed giving his friend a wide grin in return. "Serving wenches are a tricky bunch," he admitted from personal experience while lifting his mug in silent salute. "I admire your courage, my friend!"_

_Fergus opened his mouth to respond when a shadow fell over the table. Glancing up, he found his little sister standing there. With a visible sagging of his shoulders, Fergus groaned. "Lys ..."_

" _Mother and father are looking for you, brother."_

_At the melodic tones, Teagan glanced up at the newcomer ... and met cobalt blue eyes with his grey. She was dressed in leather armor, her bow at her back and daggers at her waist. Her dark curls reached beyond her shoulders where they were pulled back at the sides in two braids and secured twice with strips of leather. If she had not called Fergus brother, he might not have guessed she was Bryce and Eleanor Cousland's youngest, though now that he looked closer, she did resemble her mother quite a bit. "Lady Lysette, I presume?" he asked._

_Lysette nodded, struggling to contain a blush of embarrassment. Fighting it back, she returned, "I understand congratulations are in order, Bann Teagan. My parents mentioned your recent ... promotion."_

_Teagan grinned and watched as she reddened just a slight bit more. "Thank you, my lady," he replied, nodding slightly at her._

_Fergus stood then, downing the remainder of his ale in one gulp before setting the tankard aside with a thunk on the wooden table. "Teagan, I hope we shall meet again before the Landsmeet is over."_

_Teagan rose and clasped wrists with his friend in the usual warrior fashion. "I believe your family has been invited to a dinner at my brother's estate," he agreed, "a 'small affair' according to Isolde to celebrate my being made Bann. At any rate, I hope that I shall see you both there?" Fergus nodded, Lysette rolled her eyes, but also nodded. Biting the inside of his lip to contain his amusement, Teagan decided not to press the issue. "Maker be with you both," he finally managed._

" _And with you," Lysette's soft alto tones replied as she and her brother turned to leave the Gnawed Noble Tavern. Teagan watched them leave the establishment together, Fergus whispering something to his sister, and she responding by slugging his arm. Teagan winced first and then smiled. He wondered what Fergus had said to cause that particular reaction ..._

Teagan entered Redcliffe castle through the front gates. To his right he found Redcliffe archers taking down their targets for the day. He climbed the steps, gratefully weary from the day's efforts. He would take his meal in the study, as he often did, while working on the monthly accounts. He entered through the main doors, signaling one of the servants to notify the kitchens that he had returned.

Before he was halfway to the study, another servant came rushing up to him. "My lord, you have a guest ..."

Teagan sighed and ran a hand over his face, all the while hoping it wasn't one of the village elders deciding to pay him a visit of an evening as they sometimes would. "Who is it, Daynan?" he asked wearily. "I am in no mood ..."

"I would have hoped that I would be a more welcome guest in your house..."

Surprised, Teagan turned towards his study to find Fergus Cousland standing there in the doorway. "Fergus!" Teagan exclaimed, crossing the hall to greet his longtime friend. Then, with a deeper look of concern, he asked, "How are you? Truly?"

Fergus tried to shrug off the injuries he had received at Ostagar so many months before, but Teagan had seen him at the palace only a few weeks previous and was well aware of the damage done, not all of it physical. "I am doing as well as can be expected," he replied. He followed Teagan into the study where the elder man poured them each a drink. Taking it in hand, the two men tipped their glasses in silent salute.

"So," Teagan began, first to speak after the silence, "to what do I owe the pleasure of your unexpected visit? Come to see Bella at the  _Warden's Rest_?"

" _Warden's Rest_?" Fergus queried, a frown of confusion crossing his features.

Teagan chuckled. "She changed the name when Lloyd, the lazy lout, left. Now she runs it all by herself. And quite admirably, I must say. You must stop by and see it for yourself, my friend. You won't recognize the place!"

Fergus smiled sadly remembering a summer only ten years distant or so ... With a heavy sigh, he replied, "I wish I could tell you that was tempting, but given all that has happened ..."

Teagan nodded. There was no need for explanation. When Fergus had married six years before, Teagan had been in attendance. Though it went against most of the nobles' sense of propriety, Teagan had supported his friend in his marriage to the Antivan beauty he'd found and loved. The death of Oriana would haunt Fergus for a long time to come he suspected, as well as the death of their only child. "Any word on your sister?" Teagan asked casually.

Fergus took another drink from his glass, smiling behind the rim. "Actually, my friend, she is the reason I am here." When Teagan's eyes darted up to his suddenly, Fergus had his answer to an unspoken question. "I wish I could tell you I knew where she was, but I cannot." Setting his glass aside, he reached into his pocket. Withdrawing a folded piece of paper, he handed it to Teagan. "Our king asked if I would deliver this to you personally," he announced quietly. "Is there ... something I should be aware of, my friend?"

Frowning, Teagan took the parchment and broke the seal. Scanning its contents, he groaned inwardly.  _When did Alistair become so perceptive?_  he wondered silently. Refolding the parchment, he lifted it and waved it at Fergus. "Have you seen this?"

Fergus shook his head. "No, though Alistair did tell me, generally speaking, what it contained. Should I have concern that our king believes Lysette would run to you for ... escape or protection?"

Teagan turned, his drink still in his hand, and set the paper aside on the desk. Walking over to the window that opened to the north out over the lake, he stared out at the sunset beyond. As he looked out over the calm waters below, he couldn't keep from remembering ...

_Teagan was passing through the "hall of glass" as he had called it since he was a small boy, the hall leading to private quarters he used whenever he visited, that had an entire wall of windows looking out over the gardens of Redcliffe. He was striding down the passageway when a blur of motion in the gardens caught his eye. Pausing, he walked to the glass and looked out ... to find Lysette alone and wandering around the blooms that his mother had planted so many years before. Curious, he turned towards the door._

_As he approached the younger Cousland, Teagan cleared his throat. "Good evening, my lady," he greeted her softly so as not to startle her. He found her dressed casually, in dark leggings and dark blue over-sized tunic, but she still wore her sword belt._

_Lysette smiled up at him as she turned from the rosebush. "Good evening, Bann Teagan," she replied._

_Teagan's smile widened into a grin. He knew what she was about. Upon her arrival in Redcliffe, she had requested he simply refer to her by name, without her title. Teagan, however, refused to do so. "I must admit I am pleased to find such beauty in the garden this evening. It has not been graced by such a vision of loveliness since my mother's passing so many years ago."_

_Lysette's smile stayed in place, though she did duck her head slightly, momentarily embarrassed. "I - I understand that your mother was a very beautiful woman," she returned. "I'm sorry not to have had the pleasure of meeting her."_

_Teagan smiled and offered her his arm. "I was but a boy when she passed," he admitted as he led her to another part of the garden, "but as I recall, this was her favorite area to sit and read of an afternoon." So saying, he led her to a small footbridge, rising over a stream that flowed from one end of the garden to the other. Once on the other side, he gestured her ahead of him, up the small path way to a gazebo surrounded by numerous varieties of flowers. He heard her gasp of surprise and couldn't help but chuckle to himself. "Why is it," he wondered softly as he led her to a bench and sat beside her, "that all women seem to like flowers?"_

_Lysette's laughter washed over him, sending a wave of sensation down his spine. Glancing at her, he saw her staring out at the blooms. "That is probably because like women, these blossoms are strong, hearty, resilient ... though they appear to be weak and delicate."_

_She stood for a moment and moved towards a bush, breaking one of the gentle blooms and lifting it in her hand. Turning back to face him, she said, "Like this one, for instance." Lifting it slightly, she twisted the stem between her fingers so that the last rays of evening sunlight could catch on the blue hues of the petals. "Petals so soft one might think they were the skin of a baby; lovely colors to put your heart and mind at ease;" she lifted it to her nose first, then in Teagan's direction, "a scent so gentle, so alluring you would think nothing but sharing it with others. Yet," again, Lysette lifted the bloom, this time upending it, turning it within her hand until he could see a thin line of blood trickling from her palm down her wrist, "a stem riddled with sharp thorns to remind you that not only is this blossom a delicate gift of the Maker, but also a hearty plant, one capable of defending itself against any foe no matter its size or strength."_

_Teagan gasped, concern filling his features immediately. Rising, he reached for her hand, turning to see that the cut was small, and of no cause for immediate concern. Taking the flower from her, he set it aside. "Point well taken, my lady," he murmured, staring into her eyes for a long moment. He could see something in the depths, hidden but bubbling near the surface._

" _Do not mistake me, Teagan," she told him, her voice dropping huskily, her eyes locked onto his. "I am no delicate bloom - I never have been. I was raised a warrior, a soldier in my father's armies, a Captain in his guard. I have fought against treachery, treason and torment most of my life. Like the rose, I have learned to protect myself."_

_Having wiped the blood from her hand with the cuff of his sleeve, Teagan now lifted the wound to his lips, watching her closely for her reaction. He had his hand situated so that he could feel the jump in her pulse at her wrist as his lips grazed her skin. He could see a light flush of color rising from her neck, hear her breath as it caught. "I would respectfully argue, my lady," he murmured, his lips now trailing down her wrist, "that you are more like the flower than you give yourself credit."_

_Teagan waited patiently, watching her every move, reaction, to his touch. She did not seem to be pushing him away, nor fighting off his advances. Her eyes closed momentarily, and he had to wonder if she knew just how much her actions told him. "Your comparison was incomplete," he continued, lifting his other hand to her face. Her eyes shot back open at his touch, locking onto his. "You have grown into a beautiful woman, one that others eye with envy." He saw the confusion and he added, "You might not have been at court often, but when you were, both the men and the women spoke of you in awe and admiration."_

_He watched as she seemed to shrug off the words, as if they had no value or relevance. "Perhaps it only matters then, if one particular person is aware of that beauty?" he asked, stepping closer until she was leaning against him. She was tall, like her mother had been, and reached just above his shoulder. Her gaze never left his as he added, "Or are you spoken for by another?"_

" _No ..."_

" _That is good," he whispered, leaning in close, "for I like knowing who I might have to fight off for your affections."_

_He intended for the kiss to be light and gentle, a teasing exploration that would emphasize her description of the flower she had handed to him. The moment their lips touched, however, Teagan felt a shock of electricity jolt through him and heard her gasp indicating she had felt it as well. In less than a heartbeat, the touch became much, much more ..._

Teagan straightened when he heard Fergus shift behind him. "Your sister and I," he finally admitted to his friend, "became ... close."

Fergus chuckled. "So I gathered," he returned, moving to the window. "What I am concerned about is why she chose to sneak away at night."

Teagan shook his head. "I wish I had answers for you, my friend, but since that night we have hardly had a moment to talk."

Fergus sighed. "I was afraid of that." Shaking his head, he added, "I am worried."

Teagan nodded, but said nothing at first. After a long moment, he reminded him, "She just led Ferelden to victory over the archdemon, surely she should be all right."

Fergus turned then, and Teagan saw a deep, raw pain that had been hidden before. "I'm more worried about her now that she doesn't have the Blight to occupy her," he admitted. "Now that she isn't ... otherwise engaged, I am afraid that the past, what happened to our family, may catch up to her. She does not need to be alone right now."


	3. Lysette 1

**A leatherbound journal, newly purchased. All pages are empty as if waiting to soak up what the author has to say ...**

_Today will be my first entry of many, I expect - I hope! As I have no idea what may come, I have decided that I must do whatever is necessary should the past need to be carried on by someone other than myself. To that end, I am trying to do what I could not when I was younger: keep a journal._

_Let me begin by saying for the record that I fear I may be the only remaining Cousland left in Ferelden. On the night that we were betrayed, that my family, my friends, and my home were destroyed, thanks to the invaluable assistance of a Grey Warden named Duncan, I was spared. At the time, my brother, Fergus had been sent ahead to Ostagar with many of our Highever troops. I have yet to hear from him, to know if he yet lives. I pray to the Maker – not something I do very often – each night for his safety, yet still I hear nothing. In my heart, I want to believe he yet lives … because not believing it hurts too damned much. He is my brother, my family … my best friend. If I do one day cross paths with him again, it will break my heart to admit to my failures in protecting his family, our parents, but I will do it. He must know the truth. He will be angry and hurt I know. I hope he can forgive my part in all of this … but I dare not focus on that now. Too many other things have happened or will happen to fall down that hole at the moment …._

_I suppose I have gotten ahead of myself just a bit. For the past two years almost, our focus has been on defeating the Blight, the Archdemon … and we finally succeeded. Not only that, but Alistair has been made King of Ferelden as the only surviving heir to King Maric, King Cailan's half brother. He is a kind hearted man, one who really cares about those around him. I think he shall do well as king, though I am sure he will hate the job itself. We secured his throne in the process of defeating the Blight, and then, as we had ever done since the fall of Ostagar, he and I defeated the archdemon – together. I shall not go into details here, there is too much to say, to think on, but suffice it to say that we both did what needed to be done. Yet, now that the Blight has ended, I wonder at what cost?_

_I created an army of humans, elves, dwarves and mages out of nothing. I shared my life and experiences with new friends and some old. I found my way through betrayal and carnage and heartache ... to find vengeance and peace ... and hope._

_It is with and for this hope that I keep this journal, so that my experiences may be passed on to those who can learn from them. I find peace in memories of that which I had once thought would satisfy my needs ... only to find that my needs are what brought me to this point. I found vengeance against those who killed and murdered my family in cold blood, in hatred and greed ... and for that I can be satisfied that, come what may, I honored my parents' memories and those who gave their lives to let me live._

_My hope comes from one I knew so long as a friend, who somehow managed to break through the barriers I'd erected to keep my heart safe and remind me of what I had always known ... that I cared about him. He does not know this, nor will he ever, but he has left me with a dream that I did not know I wanted fulfilled._

_I knew before entering the final battle that something within me had changed; that what I had been told could never happen, had. Wynne confirmed it for me before we left Redcliffe for Denerim. That battle, knowing that I had new responsibilities on the way, was difficult. He was there. Others whose safety was paramount were there. I saw friends and comrades die around me. I felt guilt for surviving when I knew others deserved it more._

_When the battle was over, and the dust had cleared, we were the victors. I saw him then, at the coronation. I didn't know what to do, what to say ... or how to say it. I'd come to care about him too much, I thought. It couldn't be real, not when so much was at stake, when any of us could die at any given moment. I had several opportunities to speak with him: before we left, on the road to Denerim, even afterwards at the palace before Alistair was crowned..._

_But like a thief in the night, I stole out of the city under cover of darkness, leaving behind those who I know care about me most, including Cadogan. Ah, my mabari! Ever has he been my steadfast companion … he will be better off with those who can care for him, feed him, love him as he deserves after a job well done. I departed in stealth, even eluding two of my best friends who were trained to spot one such as me, lurking around in the dark. It broke my heart, passing the doors that I knew would lead me to him, yet feeling as if I had betrayed his trust. I was confused, I was scared, and for the very first time in my twenty two years, I have felt helpless. Should he ever find out why I left, why I ran, I have no doubt he will never forgive me..._

_So now I find myself on the road once more, destination: unknown. I have questions and concerns, and I believe I shall address those first. To do that, I need the assistance of one who many find difficult to trust ... one who may be the only one left to help me. I shall turn towards the hidden pathways and tunnels towards Soldier's Peak. Only there shall I find the answers I need before the rest of my journey can be completed._


	4. Isolde and Eamon

"Husband, could we not take a break from all of this ... this drudgery and chaos and return to Redcliffe?"

Eamon Guerrin, chancellor to King Alistair Theirin, glanced up from the papers he was reading to look at his wife sitting across from him at the dining table. "Isolde, my love, we are barely three months into the rebuilding of Denerim and Ferelden," he told her reasonably. "Alistair is still learning how to be a king. As his chancellor, I cannot simply leave him to fend for himself to go on a vacation!"

Isolde leaned forward in her seat, touching her husband's hand. "But, there is nothing for me here!" she exclaimed, pouting ever so slightly. "With Connor gone, I have nothing to occupy me here."

Eamon sighed heavily and patted her hand where it still rested against his. It had come as a complete shock to him upon waking from his long illness to find out that his only child and heir had magical abilities. Eamon had been distraught and angry at the news at first. Later, after the others had left him and his wife alone, Eamon had confronted Isolde. She had admitted to him finally, after all of their many, many years together that magic did run in her family: an aunt, two cousins, an older sibling she didn't remember.

For his part, Eamon had lost his temper and actually yelled at Isolde for the first time in the years they had shared together. His anger had been so great, he had forgotten to couch his words, his tone, and he spared no thought for Isolde's feelings. It was only after his anger was spent, and Isolde was kneeling at his feet sobbing, that Eamon regained his senses. He had assisted her to a nearby chair, consoling her, sharing in her grief at the loss of their only child at such a young age.

Now realizing that Isolde probably did need some time and space, something new to occupy her and keep her out of mischief, Eamon suggested, "Let me contact Teagan. I cannot leave Alistair alone just yet, but perhaps some time in the country, in a familiar place and surroundings will help you, my dear."

Isolde's eyes brightened at his words. "Oh, husband, would you?" she exclaimed, rising to her feet and moving quickly to his side so she could kiss his cheek.

Eamon chuckled at her exuberance. Patting her hand once more, he told her, "I will send him a note today. I promise!"

With one last kiss to his cheek, Isolde replied, "I shall begin packing at once!"

Eamon watched her leave the room, shaking his head in the process. "Will I ever understand women?" he wondered quietly to himself as he turned his attentions back to his papers for the time being.

As Isolde made her way though the Arl of Redcliffe's Denerim estate, she couldn't repress a smile of delight. Entering her room, she spotted her maid, Rachilde, straightening the bed. "Rachilde," she announced, "we will be departing for Redcliffe soon in order to visit the new Arl. I would like to begin packing immediately so that we may be ready to leave the moment we receive word."

Rachilde curtsied slightly. "Yes, my lady."

"I think I will take you and Carson only," Isolde decided as she took a seat at her desk. "Teagan is the Arl now, and he will have inherited most of the staff who served for me before. Inform Carson, if you will, and see that you both are ready to leave within the week."

Rachilde nodded and curtsied again. "Yes, my lady," she echoed before turning to leave the room in search of her fellow servant.

Isolde made a few notations on her "to do" list before reaching for her journal. She opened to the next clean page and in her tiny but flowery script, she dated her entry and began writing.

_I am married to the sweetest, most loving, most thoughtful man in all of Thedas ... and for all of that he is the most gullible as well. With a look, a touch and a few words of misery, he is about to make all of my dreams come true!_

_Eamon is sending a note to Redcliffe, to my Teagan, to request that I be allowed to visit! The time away from this dreadful city and back within arms reach of my one true love ... My plans are now all coming together at long last!_

_I heard from the Arlessa of Denerim recently, whose daughter heard from a servant whose sister works at the royal palace that the woman, that female Warden, the hussy responsible for my Connor's forcible departure from my arms and for capturing my Teagan's affections, has run off ... Some say she ran off alone, others insist it was with another. Whatever the case, my Teagan will now be at his most vulnerable - heartbroken and bereft. Now is the time to make my move for his affections. He does not stand a chance against my wiles ... I will make him forget that_ _putain_ _and we shall find happiness together in each other's arms ..._

Isolde sat back for a long moment, allowing the page to dry completely before closing the tome.  _So much to do and so little time ...,_  she thought as she mentally began listing the things needing to be done to prepare for the trip.

 


	5. Teagan 2

It was a long night for Teagan after leaving Fergus' company. He took the long way from the study to his room, needing the time to think. As he neared his room, he began recalling more details of his one night with Lysette: the feel of her sinewy curves wrapped around him; the honeyed taste of her skin; the scent of leather, soap and sweat ... When he did finally go to bed and fall asleep, it was a restless one filled with dreamt memories ...

_As they neared his room, Teagan's grip on Lysette's hand tightened, willing her through thought and touch to join him. No one was more surprised than he when he opened the door and she walked in without a sideways glance or comment._

_The curtains having been drawn earlier that evening before his return, the only light in the sitting room came from the fire blazing in the hearth which was causing ghost-like shadows to trail along the walls as Teagan closed the door behind him. He secured it, ensuring they would not be interrupted, before turning to face Lysette once more. When his eyes found her again, he found her standing there in front of him, still as the air surrounding her. She reached out then, touching his wrist, saying, "Teagan, I -"_

_Teagan shook his head and simply leaned forward to capture her lips with his own. He was surprised with the intensity of the kiss ... the ferocity that he could feel thrumming through his blood. That he wanted her was not in question: Could he do so, feeling this desperate for her and without hurting her in the process?_

_He lifted his hands to her face, angling their mouths for a deeper connection. He could feel her struggle to breathe for a moment, before leaning into his chest. He lowered one of his arms to slide around her slender waist to pull her against him. He felt her hesitation, her slight resistance, before again she relaxed against him. When he lifted his head for air, he found her gasping as well._

_He began trailing kisses along her neck, from her ear to her shoulders, tickling, teasing, taunting ... As he did so, he could feel the surging of her pulse beneath her skin, hear her keening moans as he found tender spots that enjoyed the feel of his touch._

_He was startled by a thud, and realized a moment later that she had removed her sword belt and let it fall to the floor. Now, the tunic she wore, which looked large enough to fit him easily, remained loose ... loose enough for him to slide his arms beneath. Turning, he began moving her backwards until she was up against the wall. Thus situated, he lowered his other hand, moving both beneath the linen of her clothing. At the same time, he lowered his head to hers again._

" _Teagan, please ... wait!" she gasped near his ear. "I need ... to tell you ..."_

" _Lys," he growled near her ear, his breathing as ragged as hers._

_Lysette lifted a hand to his lips, turning her head to face him. "Teagan?" She watched him struggle to focus on her. "I've never done this ..."_

_Teagan froze briefly as her words washed over him, penetrating the fog that thickened his brain. "You've never ...?" He lifted his head and glanced at her. Suddenly he understood. Taking a deep breath, fighting his body's instincts, he lifted a hand to her cheek, caressing it slowly. In the dim firelight, he could see her eyes closed tight, a slight pinkness rising on her cheeks. Lowering his forehead to hers, he smiled gently. "Do you not want to ...?"_

" _No!" she gasped, her eyes opening to find his darkened greys. "I mean ... yes! I mean ..." She dropped her forehead to his shoulder, muttering something incomprehensible to his ears._

_Gently, Teagan lifted her head so that he could look into eyes as blue as the evening sky. "Lys ..."_

_He watched her take a deep breath, stand straighter and lift her lips near his. "Teagan, I want to be with you," she breathed quickly, twining her arms around his neck._

_He leaned forward again, capturing her lips once more. "I ... want ... that ... too...," he gasped at length. He turned his body slightly, pushing her against the wall, pinning her so that she could feel his body's reaction to hers. He both heard and felt her moan this time._

_He began moving his hands again, touching beneath her shirt. He felt her spine, her ribcage (thankfully, she did not seem to be ticklish). As he lifted his hands, the material began to bunch between them. He took a moment to step back and lift the material up, sliding his hands over her skin as he did so, feeling her body shiver at his touch. She shifted slightly then, pulling her head through the slit in the fabric, her arms out of the sleeves. He watched entranced as, while he lowered the garment, tossing it across the room in the general direction of the chair, she shook out her long dark curls, the tresses settling over her shoulders._

_Looking up at him, her cobalt eyes a bit hesitant yet filled with curiosity and excitement, she lifted a hand towards his shirt. All Teagan could do was nod in response to her unvoiced question. He watched her long, graceful fingers as they slipped laces through holes, spreading the material away from his skin. He audibly gasped as her fingers touched the flesh beneath, the feel of her light touch startling him in ways that drove him mad. As she reached his waist, he grasped her hands in his, lifting them to his lips for just a moment before pinning them above her head. He then lowered his head to her neck, still holding her arms in place, and began kissing a path down to her almost exposed breasts. Using his nose, he began nuzzling and forcing the fabric of her breast band lower, exposing her flesh to his lips and teeth._

_The moment Teagan's mouth closed around one of her breasts, Lysette cried out. He felt her struggling to pull her arms free from his containment, but he held them in place while lavishing attention upon her slender frame. "Tea-Teagan!" she gasped, her breathing now rapidly erratic. He chuckled against her, felt her jump slightly at the sensation._

_Rising to his feet, he released her arms, feeling them drop suddenly to his shoulders. Pulling back a step, he lifted Lysette into his arms with practiced ease and carried her into his bedroom. Slowly, he released her legs, allowing her body to slide along his as her feet reached towards the floor. When she was standing on her booted feet once more, Teagan shrugged off his shirt, allowing it to fall at his feet._

_Before he could think what to do next, he watched Lysette back up and sit on the edge of the bed so she could remove her boots. Realizing that this might perhaps be a smart idea now rather than an embarrassing moment later, Teagan quickly kicked off his own until he was left only in his trousers. As he straightened, he noticed Lysette had moved to stand in front of him, her breast band now removed, she too remaining only in her leggings. He reached out for her then, pulling her close so that he could kiss her once more. He felt her hands reach around him, sliding to meet at his spine, then move lower, sliding beneath his waistband and trailing along the flesh she found there._

_Teagan could not hold back a groan against her lips as her nails grazed his skin. He only hoped that the noise did not frighten her. Reaching a hand out to cradle the back of her head closer, he angled her mouth more tightly to his for another long, hard kiss. He knew he succeeded in distracting her when her hands came up to grasp his arms in an attempt to maintain her balance. Lowering his other hand, he reached towards the closure to her trousers. He loosened the ties quickly, then slid a hand beneath both the outer fabric and the smallclothes beneath. He heard her gasp into his mouth as his calloused fingers slid around her skin, lowering the material until it fell of its own accord and pooled at her feet._

_Lifting his head, Teagan drank in the beauty and perfection that stood before him. She bore physical scars, testament to her years as a soldier in her father's ranks as well as the trials of her current mission, but all Teagan could see was the toned muscles, gentle curves and the perfection that only a female form could have. "Lys ...," he finally managed._

_With a shy smile, Lysette stepped close again and reached for his remaining clothes. "Be with me, Teagan," she whispered pleadingly. He did not stop her from from repeating his actions. When he too was free, he lifted her once more, moving to lay her upon the bed. The door to the sitting room remained open, allowing the smallest bit of light to filter in, enough so that they could see the other's eyes as the real explorations began._

_Teagan lay on his side, focused on Lysette and her needs in an effort to keep himself in check. He started trailing kisses along her neck once more, then lower while running his hands over other areas. He felt her slowly, hesitantly begin touching him, testing, seeing what he liked as he did the same to her. He gave her smiles of encouragement, groaning when she caught him off guard or touched a particularly sensitive area._

_When he felt her begin to squirm against him, he rolled until she was beneath him, though his weight was not crushing her. Leaning above her, his arms on either side of her, his lips nipping at her neck, her lips. He looked deep into blue eyes that had him feeling as if he was drowning in Lake Calenhad, and whispered, "The decision ... is yours, Lys. You let me ... know ... when you are -"_

_Lysette shifted her hips suddenly, causing Teagan to groan. "Now!" she gasped, reaching for his hips with her hands. "Please, Teagan, now!"_

_Teagan obliged her, settling closer against her hips. "Look at me!" he whispered almost harshly, watching as her eyes snapped up to his. "I want to see your eyes ..."_

_Teagan moved swiftly, not giving her time to panic or change her mind. When he felt her body freeze against his invasion, he paused, leaning down to kiss her gently. He waited, would wait as long as necessary, until she felt comfortable again ... even if it killed him in the process. Whether it was mere moments or minutes later, he did not know, but he saw the change in her eyes. One moment there was pain, and the next, she moved slightly as if to find comfort, and there was something more. It was then that he shifted his body, moving gently, slowly, easing back and forth until she found the same rhythm. He heard her breathing change, felt the gasps of surprise at the sensations. Lowering his lips to hers once more, he murmured, "Relax, Lys. Let it take you."_

" _Teagan!" she cried, panic in her voice. "I - I -"_

_He felt her body react instinctively, giving in to the motion and the sensations suddenly, and at that moment he relinquished his control and sought his own release with her..._

Teagan awoke with a start, bolting upright in bed ... alone. Moonlight shone in through the curtains that were only half shut, spilling onto the bed and bathing him in the light. It took him a few moments to gain control of himself and his emotions, to realize it had been a dream, no ...  _memories_  of that night. Groaning at the emptiness in his heart and his bed, Teagan lowered his head to his now raised knees.  _Lys,_  he thought desperately, _where are you?_


	6. Lysette 2

_I traveled alone and by foot to Soldier's Peak, to seek out someone who might be able to help me with the answers I sought. Upon arrival, I found Levi Dryden and his brother, Mikael, still in residence, though many of the rest of their extended family had apparently left for home now that the Blight was ended. I explained that I was there to see Avernus, to ask him some questions, and they told me that the old mage was still in his tower, refusing to see anyone, yet taking the meals that were brought to him and left outside his tower door. With a smile of thanks, and a request for secrecy, I left the brothers and began climbing towards the tower._

_Avernus was just as cranky and crotchety as the last time we met. I explained to him the reason for my visit: I was a Warden with child and I wanted to keep the child safe from the taint that flowed through my blood. The mage eyed me for a long moment, asked me flat out if the child's father was the other Warden. I must admit, it took me a minute or two to realize that he meant Alistair. At first I laughed at the idea, so hard even that I almost fell off my chair. I told the sour looking man that Alistair and I were only friends, that he was the king now and I was no longer a part of his life._

_After a time, Avernus seemed to accept my explanation. I told him then: No, the child was with another, one some years older than I but who was free of the taint. And as I began speaking of the one and only man I had ever loved, I found myself pouring out the entire story. I do not know what Avernus thought of my meanderings, particularly when I began sobbing at the thought of shaming my love with an illegitimate child _who might or might not be a victim of the Warden taint._. But to his credit, the mage remained silent, asking only questions that provided him with the details he needed in order to assist me. Finally, he told me to leave him; to find him on the morrow and he would have something prepared to help. When I pressed him for details, he would not expand. With that, I left the tower._

_As I departed, I chose to stand upon the bridge between the tower and the keep for goodness knows how long, staring towards the northwest in the direction of Highever and remembering my family ... my home. I had no concept of time as I stood there, of the weather swirling around my body as I thought of my days there in the castle and the town of the same name, as a child growing into adulthood, becoming a soldier in my father's army. I remembered the faces of my past: my parents, Fergus, Rory Gilmore, Mother Mallol and Nan. Aldous my tutor, came to mind then, and his struggle to teach me lessons, and Fergus' wife Oriana and their son Oren. For the last time, I grieved for them, for the loss of those whom I had lost._

_That I would be welcome at Highever should I ever choose to return, I had no doubt. The people of the town, even the elves in the alienage there, accepted the Cousland family as their protectors, their benefactors,... their friends. Yet, I knew that I could not go back there. When I became a Grey Warden, I gave up my name and title and all that came with it. I am no longer Lady Cousland, Teyrna of Highever, daughter of Bryce Cousland and Eleanor Muir: I am simply Warden Lysette ... of no place ..._

_The wind picked up then, and the snow that was ever present in the Coastland Range began falling softly about me. I pulled my cloak close around me, the hood up to protect my head, warding off the chill ... and then it hit me with a suddenness that left me breathless. With a gasp, I realized what must be done and where I must go. My newfound resolve strengthening with each step that I took in the direction of the keep; I exited the bridge and found the room that Levi's wife had just finished preparing for me for that night. I thanked her for her kindness and made ready for bed. It was going to be a long while before I would be sleeping indoors once more, and I was bound and determined to enjoy it while I could._


	7. Isolde and Teagan

**Leather bound journal belonging to the former Arlessa of Redcliffe; well used, about half filled. Entry is dated the day of arrival at Redcliffe.**

_It has been two weeks since Eamon agreed to let me return to Redcliffe. Finally we have arrived! I brought Rachilde and Carson to accompany me ... for only they I know I can trust completely._

_Though polite, Teagan did not seem overly joyous at our arrival. He looks tired, pained. He says he has been working night and day to help with the rebuilding efforts of the village and the castle. I have arrived just in time, it seems, to help him recover from that woman, for I know that this is all_ _her_ _fault. The things she has done to him ... my heart aches for him, that he fell for that .. that strumpet and her wiles._

_I have chosen my old rooms for the length of our visit. They are comfortable, safe ... and near to Teagan's should he require any ... attention._

**Journal entry dated two weeks after arriving:**

_Teagan has been polite, solicitous, yet completely unapproachable. He continues to treat me simply as a ... sister. This is disconcerting, yet perhaps expected as he thinks he is still in love with that tramp, that bitch. She doesn't deserve him! I shall have to redouble my efforts ..._

**Journal entry dated a month after arriving:**

_It has been four and a half weeks since I arrived and Teagan still refuses me! I have reconsidered my approach to convince him to forget the absence of that harlot, but he pays me no attention._

_Last evening, I went so far as to enter his room as he was changing - a delightful prospect, until he began shouting at me to leave him. Despite my protests of concern, of caring, he refused me. He had the_ _nerve_ _to tell me that I was insulting not only the Guerrin family name, but his brother as well. As if Eamon has touched me in years with anything other than simple affection! Surely, Teagan knows by now how I feel about him! Yet with each passing day it becomes clear that he still pines for that whore! I must find a way to break through this infatuation he has with her ..._

Isolde closed the journal after blotting the page and tucked it away in her trunk. It would not do to leave it out for just anyone to look at, and now that she was no longer mistress of Redcliffe castle, she could not be sure that the servants were of the same quality as she had come to expect ...

Rising to her feet, Isolde left the room and headed downstairs towards the main dining hall. As she exited into the stairwell, to her right she noticed that there was a light on in Eamon's old study. Given that it was late evening, she knew it had to be him.

Teagan was seated at his desk facing the doorway, a book of accounts open in front of him as he worked on them. The door was partially ajar, and Isolde pushed it slightly to move into the room.

Teagan sensed his sister-in-law's presence the moment she neared the door, but he chose to ignore it. He had hoped that she would be sensible enough to give him the time and space to at least get his work completed for the day. Glancing up as she entered the room, he realized it wasn't going to happen. Sighing internally, he asked rather brusquely, "What is it, Isolde?"

Isolde chose to ignore the rudeness for the moment, and replied, "I wished merely to speak with you, Teagan."

"As you can see," he lifted the book of accounts so she could see it clearly, "I am quite busy. I do not really have time for idle chitchat."

Isolde stepped forward, approaching from the opposite side of the desk. "Teagan, you are working yourself to death! Why not let me ... help you, make things easier for you ..."

Teagan sighed to himself, pushing his chair away from the desk and rising to his feet. There was so much he could say, so much he wanted to say ... so much that he  _had_  said in the past that this woman simply failed to understand. "Isolde," he began slowly, searching for the best way in which to make his thoughts clear, "I have allowed your return visit to Redcliffe as a favor to my brother. However, I have made myself very clear on numerous occasions, but this shall be the last. If you do not start behaving as you should, you will be returning to Denerim as soon as arrangements can be made."

He walked around the edge of the desk until he was standing directly in front of her. Without touching her, for he realized now that she was having increased difficulty in separating reality from her own delusions, he announced, "You are my sister, Isolde, by marriage only. I do not and will never view you as anything other than my brother's wife. Nothing that you can think up in that twisted mind of yours will ever change that." He saw the look on her face fall, her dark eyes looking pained and confused, but he did not alter his stance or his position.

"But, Teagan -"

Teagan swiped a hand in front of him, cutting off her protests. "You are Eamon's wife, the  _former_  Arlessa of Redcliffe. Nothing will ever change that. You appear to think that you and I will have something more than a brother-sister relationship. I am telling you now that will never be."

Isolde straightened suddenly, and Teagan saw something snap behind her gaze. "You are allowing your  _feelings_  for that Cousland tramp to interfere with everything!" she cried. "She is nothing more than a  _putain_ , a common whore! I could give you so much more ...!"

Teagan did not realize his hand had raised from his side until the shadow of it crossed Isolde's pale features. He stared at it in distanced fascination until he realized he was about to backhand his brother's wife. Glaring down at the woman who had promised his brother fidelity, he managed at the last moment to pull the hand back and miss her. "Isolde," he ground out, anger thickening his voice, "you are at best nothing but a petty, manipulative bitch! I have watched you over the past two years or so, from the time that you discovered Connor's abilities most likely, become the twisted, controlling woman who through her selfish actions allowed not only a blood mage to endanger this family, but a desire demon to possess her child ... and then  _lie about it_  to those who would help!" Turning then and walking towards a window, he kept his back towards her and added, "I think it best you leave Redcliffe in the morning."

He heard hear sputter behind him, trying to form protests that would change his mind, but he simply told her, "Leave, Isolde. Go back to Denerim. Do so without fuss, and I will not mention your shameful actions to my brother."

He continued to stare out the window until he heard the door shut behind him. Slowly, hesitantly in case she still remained, Teagan turned. To his great relief, Isolde had left the room. Returning to his desk, he took a few moments to close the books and replace them where they belonged before he too left the room and headed upstairs towards his room. He noticed Rachilde hurrying by as he opened his door and guessed that Isolde had called her maid to assist her with her packing. Shrugging his indifference away, Teagan entered his room and crossed through to his bedroom.

Like the study below, his room faced out over Lake Calenhad. This he found on many an occasion to provide a calmness when needed, such as now. Leaving the lighting dim, he stripped his shirt off then his boots until he remained only in his trousers. Padding across the floor barefoot, he opened the door leading to the balcony overlooking the lake. Stepping out into the darkness, he glanced down at the water, the sight of the village to the east, also bordering the body of water he found to be a source of relief as well. Glancing upwards, he noticed that the moon was dark this evening. Looking across the sky, he found the largest star shining and stared up at it for a moment.

"Lys," he whispered, his voice soft against the gentle breeze that wafted over him, "My love, where are you?" He closed his eyes, turning his face towards the star as if it was the sun shining down upon him. "I need you, love," he continued softly. "I almost did the unthinkable this evening ... I almost hit a woman ... I need you with me, to guide me through what remains of this miserable life of mine ..."

Teagan breathed in the moisture-filled air around him. "Return to me, Lys!" he begged to the sky above, his hands reaching out to grasp the rail, tightening against the stonework until he thought surely it must surely crumble beneath them.

Turning silently, he returned indoors and closed the door to the world outside.


	8. Lysette 3

_As promised, the next morning, Avernus, still cranky as ever, gave me a bottle. The liquid was to be mixed in with my morning tea, herbal he insisted, for full potency: one drop each morning until the day the child is born and is free from dependence upon my body. With it, the child should remain free of the taint, he told me. I watched his face closely as he spoke, determining for myself if he spoke the truth._

_After my brief visit with the mage, I grabbed my few belongings, the bow that had belonged to my mother -_ Wicked Grace _, the dagger and sword that had once belonged to Duncan and my pack and left Soldier's Peak on foot._

_It took me two and a half weeks before I made it to Haven. At first, I did not know where I would end up. My feet, however, took me to task, leading me in a direction I should have realized sooner. After our months together on the road, and her constant faith, I found myself being drawn to Leliana's Chantry. I knew there would be an expedition to Haven, given the discussion we had with Brother Genitivi at the time, there could be no doubt. I hoped - knew - that the man would be part of the expedition, so I chose to head there to seek him out._

_I took the potion daily as instructed. Though I did not feel any physical changes, I realized that the increased sense of the taint that I had been feeling up to that point was diminishing. I can only assume that it had been due to the child in the first place, and the reduction due to the mage's potion._

_On my way to Haven, I passed through the Bann of Rainesfere. I found an inn by Lake Calenhad, a familiar place to travelers called_ _The Hunter's Horn_ _. The couple who operate the facility are nice, if a bit ... odd. I spent the evening after my meal out on the back walkway, simply staring out at the lake and wondering if he was well. I had heard rumors that he was the new Arl of Redcliffe, that his brother had remained in Denerim with Alistair to assist the new king. And so I teased myself, staring south towards Redcliffe where we had created the child I now carried within me._

_The next morning I left the inn and made what ended up being a two day journey ... finally reaching Haven late afternoon of the second day. As I had hoped, Brother Genitivi was leading the Chantry expedition and was present when I arrived. He recognized me immediately and offered me sanctuary if that was what I was seeking. With a half sob, I replied that was indeed the purpose for my visit. With a smile, he led me to a newly built hut._

_So now I am in Haven, a place that has undergone many changes since my last visit, and the difference from then is palpable in the air, the atmosphere of the village. The village is still broken into three tiers: the lower tier containing some housing and a pier leading out onto the small lake nearby; the second tier containing more housing, including my own temporary residence and that of Brother Genitivi, the general store, and some fields; and the third tier where the Chantry is located._

_As the days pass, I find myself reflecting more and more on the events of my life that have led me to this point. I think of my parents and I wonder how they would judge me and what I have become. I am no longer a noble. I have no wealth, no special rank or privilege accorded me as a Grey Warden. I am a common soldier, yet not. I have tried to do my duty first and foremost, and though some would say that I now shirk duty, have gone into hiding. I believe deep down that my first duty is to my unborn child. That duty transcends above all others as the child is reliant upon me for anything and everything it needs in order to survive. In this instance, the needs of the one outweigh the needs of the many. After the child is safely delivered, that is when I will determine the best path to fulfilling my obligations to the Grey. Above all else, we Couslands always do our duty; that one lesson I have not forgotten._

_I remember Fergus and I wonder what he would think of my predicament. Would he still be proud of me, or disappointed? He has ever been my blood, my brother, my best friend. Sometimes, I desired our connection to each other to be stronger, more so even than that of my own father because Fergus was my equal - my brother both at arms and by blood. I always worked hard towards earning his respect, his approval-_

A sudden knock at the door to her hut startled Lysette to the point that her quill jerked and ink blurred the remainder of the line. Sighing, she rose to her feet and answered the summons. Slowly, because she could hear the wind outside blowing ferociously, Lysette first cracked the door. "Yes?"

"I now understand Sten's and Zev's complaints about Ferelden being cold and smelling continuously of wet dog. For Maker's sake, Lys, let me inside!"

Lysette was so shocked to hear the familiar Orlesian accent, that she acquiesced without protest. The newcomer entered, shrugged off her cloak with flair, dumping snow onto the floor nearby, and then grinned at the Warden. In the moment of recognition and joy that crossed Lysette's face, her guest emitted a loud gasp, graceful hands flying to cover her mouth. "Lys! You are expecting!" she squeaked. Seconds later, Lysette was wrapped into one of Leliana's exuberant hugs. "How wonderful for you!"

Smiling through tears, Lysette allowed herself a moment of joy to celebrate with her friend. "I cannot tell you, Leliana, just how glad I am to see your familiar face!" she sobbed.

Leliana moved quickly, placing an arm around the younger woman's shoulders while leading her near the hearth where two chairs were sitting. "I suspect," she said as they sat, "that you have a tale or two of your own to tell, yes?"

Lysette nodded. "I don't even know where to begin!" she admitted.

Leliana giggled, her grin infectious and soon she had Lysette smiling. The bard scooted her chair closer to Lysette's. "Why, at the beginning, of course!" she insisted. Pointing to Lysette's gently swelling belly, she added, "First things first, who is the father?"

Taking a deep breath, Lysette launched into tale that had started just over four months earlier. She took her time with the telling, explaining how she had known Teagan in yer youth, that their reunion had rekindled feelings she had not thought on since she was fifteen ... that she had given in to her emotions after the traumas of the previous months that began their journey. "Leli," Lysette murmured, "I know it wasn't a one way street, I realize he was interested in me ... but I ... I feel like I  _threw_  myself at him! What would he think? Or my brother ... if he even lives?" Lysette covered her face with her hands as she felt the shame wash over her yet again.

Leliana's gasp startled Lysette into lowering her hands. "You mean, you do not know?" the bard asked.

"Know what?"

"Your brother, Fergus ... he survived Ostagar! He was injured, severely from what I understand, and he was cared for by the Chasind for many months. He arrived in Denerim right after Alistair's coronation!" Though wanting desperately to tell her friend everything, Leliana held back the fact that Fergus had "hired" her to find his sister.

Lysette paled for a moment at Leliana's announcement. "Fergus ... lives?" she breathed. Moments later, she groaned again. "Oh, what will he think of me?"

Leliana reached a hand out to Lysette's shoulder, squeezing gently. "Lys, I spoke with your brother on several occasions. His greatest concern is about you and your survival. He loves you, Lys!"

Lysette turned towards her friend. "How can he?" she demanded. "I've gone and -"

Leliana would later declare she did not know what came over her as she reached out with her right hand and smacked Lysette upside the back of her head. "Lys, snap out of it!" she cried. "Your brother, Teagan, and everyone else for that matter - we all love you! We won't judge you on the circumstances of your child's conception; we will be happy that both you and the child are well and healthy!" She paused for a moment to gather herself. "And, don't you think that perhaps Fergus most of all might find your ... situation, if you will, to be healing given what he has lost?"

Lysette looked up into the blue gaze of her friend, the soft caring expression she found there. Groaning, she turned away and said, "I'm so stupid! How could I have been so stupid?"

Leliana let out an exasperated sigh, tossing her hands in the air as she stood. Turning, her hands at her hips, she asked, "Do I need to go out and get a large stick to smack you into making sense again? What happened to my capable, logical Warden from the Blight? You've turned into an overly emotional ... !"

Lysette stared for a long moment, taking in her friend's demeanor, her entire attitude ... and then began to laugh. At first it was a soft chuckle, then grew until she was struggling to hold her sides to keep from falling over. "Ah, Leli," she choked out at last, "How I have missed having you around to keep me in line!"

Leliana giggled then, a huge grin crossing her features as she sat back down. "We were quite the team then, weren't we?" she agreed. "Now, then, tell me  _all_  about Teagan ...!"


	9. Alistair

Alistair stood near the window in his study, leaning his large, muscular frame against the wall until the muted early winter sun lit the page in his hands. The message was not long, but contained more information in what it did not say than in what it did. The king lowered the parchment to stare out the paned frame in front of him.

_Your Majesty,_

_Alas, as of yet I still can bring you no specific news to the whereabouts of the individual that you and Teyrn Cousland seek. I know that this person made a stop elsewhere early on and before moving on, but I am not privileged to this information._

_For now, suffice it to say that winter has arrived and I find myself welcomed with great enthusiasm at the village of Haven. Such a contrast to the last time we visited, you and I and our mutual friend, yes? Tremendous changes have been made and you would hardly recognize it for the same place today._

_I shall stay here for as long as is necessary, which may be the entire winter season, possibly longer. The weather here, as we discovered on our previous visit, is at best inclement, particularly during these next few months._

_Should the conditions change, or I receive specific word towards the goal we seek, I shall write you again. In the meantime, my dear friend,_

_Maker be with you ..._

_Leliana_

Reading the missive again did nothing to change his opinion of the matter. He was certain she would have written to Fergus as well.  _But what of Teagan?_  Alistair thought on this for a moment. Smiling to himself, he made what he would later refer to as an executive decision. Rising to his full height, he turned and exited the room, striding down the halls of the palace with such speed that he almost ran over a servant as he rounded the corner. After assisting the elven lass to her feet once more and apologizing for his ill-mannered behavior, Alistair continued on.

In moments, he was entering the office that Eamon occupied as chancellor. Inside, he found Eamon leaning over a table with another of the many governmental officials who worked at the palace. Both men turned to face him as he entered the room, bowing respectfully as he came to a stop before them. He was about to tell them to desist when he caught a reproachful glance from Eamon. Swallowing what he had been about to say, Alistair turned his focus onto Eamon exclusively. "I will be taking a trip to Redcliffe on the morrow, Eamon," he announced, deciding from the outset to be more decisive in his attitude. He hoped that this might dissuade Eamon from protesting.

It did not.

"But, your Majesty," the elder man argued, "the weather conditions are hardly appropriate for long distance travel at this time."

Alistair snorted. "Eamon, if I let a little weather stop me from traveling, we never would have defeated the archdemon," he countered. "This will be an informal visit, and we will travel by horse, if that will satisfy you?" He waited for Eamon's nod, though it pained him to make the suggestion. The last time he'd been on a horse he'd nearly been thrown.

Eamon seemed taken aback by Alistair's take-charge attitude, and it took a moment before Alistair saw him start to protest again. Raising his hand, the king cut off his words. "Eamon, I need a break, let's face it. You can keep a handle on what's going on here. I feel the need for ... open skies and country air." He could see that Eamon sensed there was more, but the man wisely kept his mouth shut.

"Yes, your majesty," he replied. "May I at least request you take a contingent of guards with you for your own safety?"

Alistair swallowed his amusement.  _To keep me on my horse you mean?_  he thought. "Of course," he replied. "If you could arrange this for an early departure in the morning then?" Eamon nodded. "Good." Turning then, Alistair left the room so that he could not give Eamon another opportunity to organize his protests. Instead, he headed towards his apartments, determined to pack his own gear as he used to do ... once upon a time.

* * *

As their group rode into the castle courtyard, Alistair was more than happy to dismount his steed. He patted the animal's flanks gently as he reached to unstrap his pack, but was soon nudged aside by one of his guardsmen who had appointed himself as the king's personal aide on this trip. Sighing in frustration, Alistair rounded the animal and began walking up the steps towards the keep. He had almost reached the door when he heard a whine from behind him.

Turning, Alistair found Cadogan, Lysette's mabari warhound who had been left behind when she departed the palace so many months before. The poor animal had been upset at first, though as soon as Alistair had fed him, he seemed contented enough to remain with him. He had interacted with Fergus some as well, but wound up happy enough to remain at the palace. Alistair had brought him along on this trip in the hopes that a resolution satisfactory to all parties would be found, which included the lonely hound. Using a gesture that Lysette had taught Alistair and their companions to signal the dog to come, the king was able to enter the castle proper with the beast by his side.

Alistair led the way into the main hall. Dressed as he was in his armor, it took a moment before the staff realized that the King of Ferelden had arrived in their midst. He approached the hearth, removing gauntlets and loosening the buckles of his armor to be more comfortable, and stepped towards the giant hearth complete with raging fire. Signaling Cadogan to stay, he moved to set his things on the nearby table. He was just removing his chestplate when he heard a voice behind him. "Your Majesty!" Teagan's voice boomed in surprise as he hurried into the room and moved closer. "You should have sent a messenger ahead so we would have been able to greet you properly!"

Alistair chuckled as he lifted the chestplate over his head. Setting the piece aside, he greeted the man with the forearm clasp so common among the soldiering class. "Teagan, it is good to see you again."

Teagan grinned. "And you, your -"

Alistair frowned. "If you call me that one more time, I shall start referring to you as 'Uncle!'" he declared officiously.

Alistair watched as the man who had been uncle to his older half-brother shuddered visibly at the thought. "Maker's breath, no!" he gasped, horrified at the thought. "I don't want to have to defend myself to the Landsmeet against claims of regicide, justifiable as it may be!"

In the act of removing the remainder of his armor, Alistair straightened and laughed as he smoothed out his simple tunic and leggings that he had worn beneath. "Yes," he agreed with a smirk, "I can see your point!" Teagan gestured for him to follow then, and Alistair retrieved his armor and light pack before doing so. He followed his friend to a room that Teagan offered for lodgings during his stay. Alistair nodded in approval and set his armor upon his bed, knowing that one of his men would take it and clean it up after delivering the light baggage he had brought with him.

"Alistair," Teagan began while the king stretched to ease the stiffness in his limbs, "I have to ask: what is the reason for your visit? This is so ... sudden and unexpected. Is there trouble in Denerim?"

Alistair straightened then and reached for his pack. Retrieving the letter, he gestured for Teagan to lead the way out. "I believe you will want some privacy for this," he said softly as the older man led him back downstairs to the main floor. They turned right then and headed towards the study.

Teagan closed the door behind them before Alistair turned and handed the parchment to his friend. As he watched Teagan read the document, he said, "I don't know if you are aware, but Fergus hired Leliana to assist with finding Lysette."

Teagan shook his head. "I knew nothing of this," he breathed, reading the message a second time, "though given our last conversation together I suspected something of the like."

"Teagan," Alistair told him, stepping towards the man now, "The message is more than the mere words written there." He watched Teagan raise his head. "I think she has found Lys."

Teagan frowned and glanced down at the message once more. "At this ... Haven?" he queried. "How can you tell? Her letter is so ... vague."

Alistair nodded. "First of all, I traveled with her for almost two years: I know how she operates. Second, it makes sense," he explained. "Haven is a Chantry site now, undergoing refitting and restoration, as well as archaeological exploration. Brother Genitivi is running this expedition. I have no doubt that Lys would remember the man, and his ambitions, and seek him out for shelter and aid ... perhaps in return for assistance?"

Alistair watched the emotions that flitted across the man's chiseled features. When he saw the hope that sprung into his eyes, Alistair knew that he had him. "I think it is safe to say she is there, Teagan, and from the looks of things she plans to stay at least through the winter. Leliana would not have been so evasive in her letter if she had not found her in person."

"I've never even heard of this ... Haven," Teagan murmured.

Alistair chuckled. Gesturing his friend over to a nearby chair, he began, "Let me tell you a story about a group of fanatical cultists who thought Andraste was reincarnated as a dragon ..."


	10. Haven

Though he had been Bann of Rainesfere for quite a while before taking over the Arling of Redcliffe, Teagan had been quite unaware of the village of Haven until Alistair began to regale him in detail with tales of the adventures he and his companions had there while searching for the Urn of Sacred Ashes which had been used to save Eamon. Granted, the hamlet was high up in the Frostback Mountains, but Teagan still was surprised that it had gone all of these years in relative obscurity.

Teagan chose to travel by foot, deciding that he didn't want to chance a horse in the treacherously steep mountain range. After Alistair's visit, he had started planning this venture. Now several weeks later, he felt that he was finally making some progress in his search for Lysette.

"Welcome, traveler."

Teagan glanced up at the soldier standing guard duty.  _No_ , he realized belatedly,  _not soldier: Templar._  Pausing a moment to catch his breath, Teagan gestured towards the village ahead of him. "This is Haven, yes?"

The man chuckled. "Seeking sanctuary, are we?" he asked. "Yes, this is the village of Haven."

Teagan nodded, lowering the hood to his cloak. Now that he had reached the secluded site, the ferocious winds and snow that had been buffeting him all morning had ceased. "I am looking for a young woman," he explained, "who is here to assist Brother Genitivi."

The Templar's eyes narrowed, hardened as he stared at Teagan. For a moment, the Arl began to wonder if perhaps he'd said something wrong. "We have several women at the site," the guard informed him. "Can you be more specific, ser?"

Swallowing hard, Teagan explained, "Her name is Leliana. She's here at the behest of King Alistair to ..."

At the mention of Leliana's name, Teagan noticed the man's face light up once more. "Ah, the little entertainer," he murmured with obvious affection and delight. With a chuckle, he added, "At this time of day you will find her at the library in the Chantry. She and several of the others have been doing research up there." The man pointed in the direction of a path leading up the mountain. "Follow the pathway. The Chantry will be on the third tier up."

* * *

"Teagan," Leliana murmured gently as they walked along the pathway towards the lake, "you must keep in mind: she is nervous, scared. Why, I cannot say exactly for it is not my place. But it is there, and it is ever present in her eyes."

Teagan nodded thoughtfully as they walked along. "How long has she been here?" he asked.

"Almost from the beginning. She said she made one side trip along the way, but she never told me where." Coming to a stop in front of the door, Leliana glanced up at him. "Prepare yourself, my lord," she murmured more formal than at any other time during their relationship. "She has much to tell and some of it may come as a shock to you."

Frowning, Teagan followed slowly behind the bard as she entered the small house. "Lysette?" he heard her call, her body in the doorway blocking his view, "you have a visitor."

"A visitor?"

At the sound of her voice, Teagan realized just how long it had been since the last time they had spoken. Drawn as a moth to flame, he stepped around Leliana, lowering his hood once more and searching for her ... to find her half-risen from a chair in front of the hearth, her hand at her swollen belly, covering it protectively. "Lys!" he gasped, taking in the sight before him.

"Teagan!" she cried, stumbling as she tried to retreat but found the chair blocking her way. Then, quite suddenly, she turned on Leliana. "Leli, how  _could_  you?" she cried, panic clear in her voice along with the pain of betrayal. "I  _trusted_  you!"

Leliana opened her mouth to defend herself, but it was Teagan who raised a hand to stop the bard and spoke softly. "Lysette, no! It was not Leliana who told me."

Her eyes darting back towards him, he briefly recognized the look in them: surprise, nervousness … and shame.  _Shame?_

"Wh-why are you here?" she demanded.

Teagan gave Leliana a quick glance, and the bard nodded, turning and leaving the building, closing the door behind her. Teagan gestured towards a cloak rack nearby and asked, "May I?" while removing his outer garment. At her nod, he hung the item from a peg and set his pack on the floor next to it before turning back to face her. She remained standing near the table, using it as a line of defense between them. He wanted to ask her so many things, but he could see that she was not in a receptive mood, so he held his tongue. Thinking back to her question, he said softly, "I am here because I was looking for you. I have been searching for you since you left Denerim."

Her laugh seemed cold, bitter and filled with self-derision, and he suddenly recalled the night in the garden clearly. He wondered if she was still having doubts about herself. "Why?" she asked. "What reason would you have to come looking for me?"

Teagan looked into her eyes, those cerulean orbs that had quite often told him in the past exactly what he needed to know about her. He saw panic, fear, ... hope? Or was he seeing only what he wanted to see? Deciding that he had nothing to lose and everything to gain, he replied, "Because I love you, Lys. I wanted to speak with you, after that night we had together, in Denerim, after the Landsmeet ... but we never had a moment to ourselves. Then, after you defeated the archdemon, you disappeared before we could ..." Shrugging, he added, "I wanted to tell you then, but you were gone. Even Fergus became worried and sought me out for help believing that I would know where you were to be found."

Teagan wanted desperately to close the distance between them, but he sensed that she was still not ready for that. "Eventually, even Alistair sought me out, bringing me word that not only were you missing without a trace, but that Leliana had mentioned in a report from Haven that there were more people at the site than expected."

Lysette frowned, leaning against the edge of the table. She could feel the old doubts plaguing her, trying to overwhelm her, particularly since she had been caught off guard by his sudden presence. "Why?" she asked. "Why should you love me? How  _can_  you love me … after what I did?"

Teagan smiled inwardly. He knew then that he had her; that all would work out if he maintained his patience. "Because six months ago a shy but magnificent little warrior told me she wanted me to be with her ... and here I am."

Lysette's breath caught as he recited her words back at her so many months later. Stepping carefully away from the table she walked around the obstacle, slowly moving in his direction. A mere two feet away, she halted, her lower lip pulled between her teeth in a nervous gesture. She desperately wanted to cross the distance between them, to feel his arms around her once more, but she had to be sure. With a deep breath, she asked, "Are you sure you can you just ... accept me? Not only am I carrying your bastard child, but it is a child of a Warden ... affected by the taint, keeping me from my duties ..."

Teagan realized then enormity of her concerns behind the reason why she had left him, why she had run off from all that she knew and loved. Without hesitation, he took the step forward, narrowing the chasm between them. Lifting a hand to her chin, he tilted her head until she looked up into his eyes. "The night you came to me willingly," he told her gently, "we were married in my heart. Our minds, our souls ... our spirits became one. The child you now carry inside of you," he reached out and at long last felt the firmness within, reveling in the strength he felt there, "was made from and is proof of that commitment. I care not whether the Chantry has approved of us, or the other nobles, the king or even the Wardens. All that matters to me now, at this moment is if you feel the same..."

Lysette leaned forward then, feeling his arms slide around her, pulling her close, keeping her safe, gently welcoming her to him. "That is all I've ever wanted," she whispered.

Tilting her head slightly, Teagan leaned forward and kissed her. He felt her respond to his touch, and deepened the contact. Their six month separation seemed only to have intensified the feelings between them. When he did lift his head finally, it was to heaving breaths gasping for air. "Lysette Cousland," he managed after a moment, "I love you."

Lysette felt the ever present tears these days begin rolling down her cheeks. "That would be Lysette  _Guerrin_  to you, my lord," she teased, reaching for his hand. Taking it firmly in her own, she led him towards the other room.

* * *

Much later they lay in bed together, their bodies curled against one another, drifting in and out of sleep. At one point, Teagan started awake as he felt a pressure against his ribcage. Opening his eyes and glancing down, he lifted a hand to Lysette's belly. "Was that ...?"

Lysette giggled, feeling completely relaxed and at ease for the first time in months. Placing a hand over Teagan's, she nodded. "Yes." She lifted his hand, moved it to another part of her waistline, and covered it there with her own. Moments later, they were rewarded with another movement by the child.

"Maker's breath ...," Teagan gasped while struggling to sit up. He felt almost winded at the thought of his child growing there, inside of her. "Does that hurt at all?"

Lysette smiled at him, snuggling against his chest. "Not really," she returned, "though if it gets near certain areas it can be uncomfortable. Your child has decided that kicking my ribcage of an afternoon when I am sitting is quite an amusing activity."

Teagan visibly winced at her pronouncement, but did notice that she didn't seem too upset because of it. "How much longer ... until it is born?" He knew in his head when the child had been conceived, but ...

"About three months, give or take," Lysette replied softly.

Teagan adjusted his position against the headboard of the bed, keeping Lysette beside him as he did so. He was pleased when she adjusted her position to match his, instead of pulling away. "I know you have found a place here," he told her carefully, "and I would not want to take you away from that, but would you consider coming back to Redcliffe with me ... as my wife?"

Looking up at him, Lysette smiled brilliantly through unshed tears. "Teagan, in all honesty, there is no other place I have wanted to be but with you since the night we were together. I am so sorry I ..."

He lifted a finger to her lips. "No apologies," he insisted. Placing a kiss on her forehead, he added, "Lys, I understand - really, I do. Remember, I knew your parents, I know your brother, I saw how things were during the Blight ... I know you: how you think, feel, all of that. I'm only sorry I didn't let you know my feelings sooner." Easing her down onto the bed along with himself, he added, "Now, let's grab some sleep before Leliana decides to come back and interrupt us."


	11. Teagan's Proposal

Before leaving Haven, Teagan and Lysette, with Leliana's assistance, arranged for Revered Mother Sofia to perform a simple marriage ceremony for them. It was small, personal and exactly what Teagan and Lysette had hoped for. They promised the woman that they would repeat their vows soon, in a much larger ceremony at Redcliffe; one that the entire group at Haven would be welcome to attend.

Leliana followed them to the path leading down the mountain. After wishing them safe travels, she made a promise: to be in attendance for the larger ceremony whenever they chose to have it, as well as for the birth of the child; returning to Redcliffe for whichever came first.

The journey from Haven to Redcliffe itself was not a long one, during the Blight it had taken Lysette and her team only two and a half days to make the trip. However, given her current state and the harsher winter conditions, Teagan did not want to take any chances, so they stretched it out over five days, finally arriving at the castle late in the afternoon on the fifth day. Before they descended down to the village and then to the castle, however, Teagan pulled Lysette aside. He led her to a large boulder near a cliff overlooking the village, cleared a space of the dusting of snow that covered it and had her sit. Then, seating himself beside her, he reached into his pocket.

"Before we are home," he told her, "I wanted to ask you something."

Lysette glanced into his grey eyes, concern creasing her brow. "Is something wrong, Teagan?" she asked, lifting a hand to his face.

Teagan chuckled. "In a manner of speaking, I suppose," he replied. Taking her hand from his cheek, he slid something cool down her finger, then waited for her to notice.

Lysette broke her gaze away from his long enough to spy the ring he had slid onto the finger. "Teagan ...?"

Reaching out and cupping her cheek in his hand, he told her, "I wanted to officially ask you here," he gestured around them, "the place where you first came into Redcliffe; the road that brought you back into my lonely existence. I love you, Lysette Cousland, with all that I am and ever shall be. Will you be my wife? My lifemate? Mother of our children? Stay with me until we part this world and, should the Maker allow it, join me in the hereafter so that we may be together eternally?"

Lysette had given up hope of halting the tears that started rolling down her cheeks when he began to speak and his meaning became clear. "Teagan, you wonderful fool, of course I will!" she breathed, leaning against him and holding him tightly. She felt him kiss her lips lightly, an expression of the love he felt for her evident in the touch. Glancing up at him, she smiled shyly. "I think you should know something," she murmured, looking away when his gaze became too intense, too knowing.

"What might that be?" he queried.

"I have loved you for a very, very long time," she whispered, keeping her gaze away for a moment as she admitted her long kept secret that she had referred to only vaguely back in Haven. "I knew back when I was fifteen and we met in Denerim at the Landsmeet, remember? I was searching for Fergus and I found you both in  _The Gnawed Noble Tavern?_ "

Teagan nodded, recalling the two weeks spent with his friend Fergus Cousland and their family. "When exactly did you make this discovery, my lady?" he asked softly while holding her to him. "I recall no declarations of such."

Lysette giggled softly at his teasing banter. Remarkably, it was putting her at ease. "It was at the party at your brother's estate," she admitted. "Do you recall that?"

Teagan gave her a sideways glance. "I remember meeting a beautiful but young soldier who announced that she preferred her leather armor to dresses, yes. However, I recall no such declarations of your heart at the time."

Lysette blushed. "Actually, I was in a blue dress," she admitted. "I had exited the dining hall to assist an ... acquaintance. Upon my return, I was trying to find someplace safe, quiet and comfortable when ..."

Teagan laughed. "When you found me at my oafish best, trying to convince you to come back out onto the dance floor. I remember," he added.

"And when I refused, you insisted on dancing with me there and then, in the middle of that hall." Lysette smiled at the memory. "From that point on, I knew that you were a person worthy of trust, admiration and love." She took a deep breath and added, "When we ... came together during the Blight, I ...," she blushed again. Finally braving her fears, she glanced up at him, her eyes locking onto his. "Teagan, I did not leave because of what happened between us. I did not run because I was afraid of you."

Teagan reached out and ran a hand over her long dark tresses that were bound back in a braid. "I know you didn't, Lys, just as I know you were scared of the situation you found yourself in - alone, pregnant, unmarried. And from the little I know of Wardens, I remembered enough to realize that you had concerns in that regard as well. Though I missed you, and would have married you months ago if I'd been able to find you, I do not blame you for your reactions. What is important is that we are together now, and will remain that way."

Lysette nodded, accepting the hand that he held out to help her to her feet. "For always," she told him.

Teagan smiled down at her and agreed, "For always." Turning them back onto the road then, he added, "Now we had better get moving. I have a very grumpy house guest waiting to hear your reasons for disappearing right after his coronation."

Lysette gasped. "Alistair is at Redcliffe?" she asked.

Teagan nodded, pulling her beside him as they descended the steep hill. "Your brother has been in and out off and on for the past several months as well. He had just arrived again as I left Redcliffe on my way to get you."

Lysette groaned knowing she was going to have to do a lot of explaining ... and apologizing. "Tell me, husband," she queried as they walked, "how does one apologize to a king?"

Teagan laughed aloud. "Very carefully?" he suggested with a grin while leading her towards her new life. At her smile, he added, "Not so worried about your brother, then, are you?"

Lysette blushed slightly. "On the contrary, he might be the more difficult to appease!"


	12. Reunion

As Teagan led his wife down the hill towards the village of Redcliffe, turning off to the north as they neared the pathway leading directly to the castle, he began to feel a sense of completeness that he had always sought, but never found. They walked slowly, Lysette leaning tiredly against her husband, he with his arm wrapped protectively around her, but there was no hesitation or resistance as they neared the stone walls surrounding the keep. As they crossed the bridge and neared the gates of the keep, Teagan spied one of the guards in the distance running up the steps into the castle, no doubt to announce their arrival. "Are you ready?" he asked softly in warning for what was about to come.

Lysette nodded slightly as they entered the courtyard, preparing a response when she heard a frantic barking and saw a dark blur headed down the stairs in her direction. "Cadogan!" she breathed, kneeling down so the hound would not knock her over. She was rewarded when her mabari ran straight up to her, lifting his paws to her shoulders and licking her face in obvious joy. Giggling through tears of happiness, Lysette managed to wrap her arms around the beast and give him an exuberant hug. When the animal pulled back, he began jumping around in circles, barking and yipping as he had not done since his puppy days. Laughing delightedly, Lysette told him, "All right, all right! I am very happy to see you too!"

Teagan reached down to assist his wife to her feet then, noting as he did that both Alistair and Fergus were standing at the top of the stairs. He watched Fergus carefully, as he saw Alistair take a step backwards to give the teyrn room and privacy. Teagan glanced over at the captain on duty and gestured for him and his men to re-station themselves. This would be a private moment for the Cousland siblings, or as private as he could give them.

Lysette bit back a groan of discomfort as she rose, realizing just then how advanced her pregnancy was becoming. Glancing up at Teagan, she saw him looking towards the doors to the keep and her eyes automatically followed ... Her breath caught as her gaze landed and lingered upon her brother. "Fergus ...," she whispered, her footsteps faltering. She felt Teagan's hand offering support at her shoulder.

He had changed, she noted. His hair was longer, not as neatly trimmed as it had once been, giving him a more wild look. Physically, he was thinner, his face more gaunt, raw pain evident in his eyes, but he was just as muscular as he had been so long ago. Her gaze roaming over his face once more, she also noticed a scar running down the side of his left temple and onto his cheek.

Fergus now stood at the base of the stairs, staring at his little sister. Of everything he had been imagining over the past months, finding her pregnant had not been one of the scenarios that had crossed his mind. He could tell by the expression of unease in her eyes that his own must be something akin to glowering. Opening his arms slowly, he smiled gently, white teeth peeking from beneath tanned skin, "Lys ..."

Lysette ran forward then, dropping the light pack she had been carrying. She felt her brother's arms close around her immediately: fiercely, protectively, lovingly, and she allowed the anguish of the past two years to take over. "Oh, Fergus!" she whispered near his ear as he bent to hold her. "I've missed you so!"

Fergus chuckled slightly, almost afraid it would turn hysterical. So many things he wanted to ask, to say ... and yet, the only thing that came to his mind in that moment was, "Welcome home, little sister."

Teagan retrieved Lysette's pack and climbed the stairs, gesturing Alistair back inside, snapping for Cadogan to come along. The hound obeyed, reaching the two men as they entered through the portal.

Fergus felt his sister's arms tighten around him, felt her body shaking against his and he lifted a hand to her hair, smoothing the loose strands away from her face as he kissed her forehead. "Relax, Lys," he told her, reaching with his other hand to touch her belly. With a small smile, he asked, "Teagan?"

Lys nodded, smiling shyly. "Yes." Releasing him, she tried to take a step backwards, but his grasp stayed, keeping her beside him. Leaving her sleeping child, his hand moved to trace her face, examining every scar, every crease, noting the differences that time had wrought. "Let's go inside," she suggested softly when he looked as if he might break down.

Fergus was brought back to the present from the memories that had been haunting him since his recovery. Sliding an arm across her back in support, he led her up the stairs and inside. He said nothing, knowing that when he did it might break feelings loose for both of them.

Lysette allowed him to lead her through the doors into the hallway, noting as she did the changes that Teagan had brought about since her last visit to Redcliffe during the Blight. Glancing around, she spotted her husband who paused only a moment to point her towards the study. With a soft smile and a nod of appreciation, she led her brother in that direction.

Inside the room, she led him to a pair of chairs near the hearth, each sibling taking a seat before turning to face the other. Before Fergus could say a word, Lysette reached out and took his hands in hers. "Fergus, wait please," she begged. "I - I need to tell you something first."

Fergus shook his head, his gaze catching hers. "Lys, no," he insisted. He squeezed her hand. "I know what you want to say, Alistair has told me as much based on certain conversations you two had during your journeys." Taking a deep breath, he shifted his head to look at her, his dark eyes partially hidden by loose hair, but he knew she saw him.

"I heard about what happened at Highever while I was with the Chasind," he explained. "I have had time ... too much time some might say ... to think on it all." Lifting his hand to her cheek, he brushed the skin with his fingers in a gesture of affection that their father had used many a time. "You did what you had to do in order to survive. The fact that you did survive is a miracle in itself. I know," he continued, unable to stop tears from rolling down his cheeks, "that you did the best you could to protect them - Oriana, Oren, mother and father, and I thank you for that. For them, the Maker had come to call. Do not dwell on it any longer, sister. It is time for us both to let the past go, to move on to what the future has in store ..."

Lysette knew her tears were falling as well as she stood, her hands still in his, and moved to slip her arms around his shoulders again. In each others' arms they grieved, one final time, for what they had lost that night so long ago, hoping that this would finally set them upon the path to recovery.

After a while, Lysette now seated on his knee to give her body some ease from the contorted position she had been in, Fergus finally murmured, "Lys?"

"Hmm?" she replied softly.

"I know you really missed me," he told her with an affectionate squeeze, "... but you're breaking ... my leg ..."

Lysette gasped at his words a moment before she could grasp the meaning and before jumping to her feet and spinning to face him. She saw the teasing glint in his eye, hiding behind his grief, but she saw the spark. Giving him one of her annoyed glares from her teenaged years, she smacked him on his shoulder and told him archly, "Don't ever go missing like that again! You nearly killed me!"

Fergus grinned, feeling some of the spark of amusement that had been missing for so long returning simply by being around her once more. Reaching behind her, he gave her long braid, certainly twice as long as when he had last seen her and now a much better weapon, a gentle tug. "The same could be said for you little sis!"

Both stood then, straightening their clothing and trying to look less rumpled than they really did. "Fergus?" Lysette asked quietly as she watched him stretch.

"Hmm?"

"Do you mind? Me and Teagan being together, that is."

Realizing at that moment, perhaps more than Lysette did, that he was the eldest living male Cousland and the only one who she could approach for any sort of approval, Fergus lifted her hand to his lips as he pondered how to respond. "He is my best friend, Lys," he finally told her, his voice purposeful. "I honestly cannot think of a better match for my little sister."

Lysette smiled at him, her thanks shining in her eyes as they left the room in search of the others.


	13. Apology to a King

She was in the garden when he found her the next morning, the same garden she had been in so many months before. He walked in through the door Teagan had told him about, and found her at the gazebo. "I know you told me that after defeating the archdemon you wanted to get away from it all, but really, Lys ...  _Haven_?"

Lysette smiled, her head turning up at the sound of the familiar voice. "Good morning, Alistair."

With one of his lopsided grins that always disarmed her, he stepped into the gazebo. Moving quickly, he placed a hand at her shoulder to keep her from standing. "Don't you dare!" he warned her, seating himself beside her. "First, I'm here as a friend, not as your king. Second, you are too far along to be moving around so much ..."

Lysette laughed and leaned into his arms for his hug of greeting. "I have missed you so," she murmured as she sat back afterwards.

Alistair's face grew concerned then. "I was worried about you, Lys. We all were."

Lysette blushed, glancing down at her hands ... and then at his as he reached for hers. Looking up at him, she replied, "I am sorry, Alistair. I did not mean to cause everyone trouble or worry. I just ..."

"Felt overwhelmed? Lost? Not sure what to do next? Yeah," he agreed easily, still smiling and putting her at ease, "been there, done that. Remember? The whole Blight thing? We went through it together, you know."

Lysette chuckled and grinned at him. "I remember," she replied.

They were silent for a time, simply enjoying the companionship that had been missing since the defeat of the archdemon. "Where did you go?" Alistair finally asked. "Leliana said you made a stop before Haven, but she didn't say where."

Lysette nodded. "That is because I did not tell her," she replied softly.

"Oh?" Alistair replied, a little surprised. Lysette and Leliana had been best of friends during their journey. He was stunned that Lysette would withhold information from the bard. "Why not?"

Lysette looked deep into his amber gaze and gave him a knowing look. "Warden secrets are sometimes best kept secrets."

Alistair was startled for a moment. He opened his mouth to speak again, then something hit him. "Avernus? You went to Soldier's Peak?"

Lysette nodded. "I knew when we went into that final battle and fought the archdemon that I was pregnant, Alistair. I knew also that the chances of me carrying a child, as a Warden, to term were minimal. I didn't know who else to turn to. Avernus ... he ..." She sighed and leaned back against the wall of the gazebo, her body weary. "He gave me something ... a tonic if you will ... to take to keep the taint at bay, to help protect the child."

Alistair blinked. "And it worked?"

She nodded. "I believe it has. You tell me. Can you sense me? The child? Can you tell us apart from each other?"

Alistair sat back, taking a deep breath before focusing on her presence. During the Blight, they had used the taint to their advantage, as an identification tool, while in battle. He knew what her presence felt like. And now ...

Lysette watched him closely. Almost immediately, she could tell he was noticing the difference. "Lys ... I'm not ... I'm not sensing your presence, or the child's, at all!" he breathed, his eyes opening. "Can you sense me?"

Lysette nodded her head. "I knew you were there before you stepped into the garden. Why do you think you didn't surprise me? I don't know if Avernus realized this would be the reaction, and I certainly don't know if it is a permanent effect, but from the beginning, I realized that the mixture he gave me was not only neutralizing the taint in my child, but in me as well." She looked into his eyes. "I'm not quite sure how I feel about that."

Alistair nodded. "But it's only neutralized the taint, not the abilities, right?"

Lysette nodded. "That's how it seems ... for the moment at any rate. I mean," she gave him a smile, "there are no darkspawn around to really test it out, are there?"

Alistair laughed and they sat in silence for a few moments. "Do you still have this mixture?" he asked after a while. When she nodded, he added, "Perhaps I could take some to Wynne ... have her check it out, determine if there are any other ... side effects you should be aware of?"

Lysette bit her lip. "I am supposed to take it daily, Alistair, until the baby arrives ... I don't want to run out."

Alistair sighed. That made perfect sense, but didn't help them in the long run. "Perhaps once the baby arrives then?" He frowned then. "When exactly is that?"

Lysette chuckled. Patting her extended belly, she replied, "Soon, your Majesty, soon." She laughed again as he pulled her close for another affectionate hug between friends then. "Stop calling me that!" he growled near her ear before releasing her.

They were silent for a time, each to his own thoughts, until Alistair asked, "Are you happy now, Lys? Truly?"

Lysette looked up at him, struggling to maintain her composure. "Alistair," she whispered, "I have never been happier. Teagan and I ... we were meant to be together. I wish I had realized that before, and saved everyone the trouble ..."

Rising to his feet, Alistair offered her an arm and was glad when he did not have to fight her to take it. He brought her up next to him before he told her, "I am very glad for you both." Giving her a kiss on her forehead, he added, "I've known him a long, long time, Lys, and I have never seen him as happy as he is now until he brought you back to Redcliffe with him. I wish you both the very best."

Leaning on his arm only a little, Lysette murmured, "Thank you," as they entered the keep. Without further comment but by mutual agreement, they both headed in the same direction: the kitchens. Baby or no, taint or no, they both had a Warden's hunger to deal with.


	14. Masked

She was tired of the necessity of hiding herself behind ugly, ill-kept dresses and wigs, keeping out of sight in a run down, beat up old cottage on stilts just above the smithy of Redcliffe and below the windmill. She hated the sound of the windmill as it's creaking and groaning that kept her awake most nights. She detested the smell of hot metal, the sounds of iron being pounded repeatedly, incessantly.  _Doesn't that man ever sleep?_  Yet, she knew that in order to fulfill her plan, she must stay here, live here,  _be_  here until her job was done.

The building in which she stayed was owned by the Chantry, claimed when the previous owner,  _poor sod_ , went off to war and never returned. Now she was the only occupant. No one ever came to visit her, and she rarely left the building except to meet with the Revered Mother or to purchase essential supplies.

Since her arrival, she had spent the majority of her time writing letters to family, acquaintances, distant relations back home in request of support with her "project." Militarily primarily, though any other, particularly monetary, was acceptable as well.

It had been six weeks since her arrival and she was now beginning to receive replies to her messages.  _And the timing couldn't be better!_  Returning from a visit with the Revered Mother, her new missives in hand (or pocket as the case actually was - wouldn't do for the villagers to get suspicious), she closed the door to her home and bolted it. In addition to the written information, the Revered Mother had told her of the return of Arl Teagan and his new wife.  _Arl and Arlessa!_  she mentally spat.  _She is simply his knocked up whore! What could he possibly see in her?_

Infuriated, she wandered into the kitchen area and began heating water near the hearth to make tea. This normal, everyday occurrence could sometimes calm her nerves. While she waited, she began reading.

_Cousin,_

_Greetings and Maker's Blessings upon you._

_Your letter was a welcome sight after all of these years, though the contents concerns me gravely. My assets are such that, if built upon, you should find yourself ably equipped to complete your task. The trick will be secrecy. From your end, I understand things are well in hand. From my end, the concern is with entry into your country. In order to be successful, we must not be detected. We do not want to provoke a war with your nation._

_For the moment, I shall begin preparations as if this plan will move forward. When you have confirmation and coordination, send a communication with details._

_In the meantime, Maker bless and keep you._

She smiled, rereading the missive, knowing that if  _he_  had agreed, so would the others. Setting the parchment aside, she reached for the next. This one was very brief, even shorter than the last.

_Sister,_

_Greetings._

_Your note finds me safe and well. As per your request, I shall join up with our cousin. I should have troops enough by months end._

The water began boiling then, and she set the letters aside to pour a pot of tea. As she ran through the motions, she thought back to the most recent conversation she had with the Revered Mother.

" _Surely, you can assist me?"_

_Hannah shook her head. "It is too much of a risk, cousin."_

" _It is a risk that_ _ **must**_ _be taken!" she insisted. "There is no reason for that whore to take over as Arlessa, let alone let_ _ **him**_ _remain as Arl!_

_Hannah looked the woman over carefully. "They have never given me cause to go against them," she told her evenly. "You are suggesting treason!"_

_She glared at the woman who was her relative. "You owe me, Hannah, or must I remind you in other less favorable ways ...?"_

_Hannah looked startled at the woman's words, but she knew well enough from past experiences that she would keep to her word. With a heavy sigh, and a slight nod of acquiescence, she gave in to the inevitable._

" _If it eases your conscience any, think on it this way: she has not only slept with the man outside of marriage, but now carries his bastard child."_

" _What is it you would like for me to do?" Hannah muttered._

_She began outlining her plan, the items needed, the skill sets involved..._

The tea almost ready now, she began preparing a cup. She stirred in honey and the smallest amount of milk to the brew before lifting the vessel to her lips. Reaching back over to the assortment of notes, she lifted the last one and broke the seal. This one was the important one, she knew. This one, if they accepted, would be the icing on the cake that was her life.

_Dearest Friend,_

_Of course I remember our days together as children. It is with utmost and sincerest fondness that I agree your situation is in dire need of assistance. Please inform your associates that they simply need to contact me directly for the funds necessary for their endeavor. There will be no trouble at all. I wish you luck, my friend, and Maker's blessings._

With a smile of appreciation, she lowered this last missive to join the others in the stack on the table. Taking another sip of her drink, she reached for the pile of parchment and left the room and wandered into the front room. Finding the proper bookshelf, she lifted the necessary tome and opened it, inserting the documents into the hidden pocket therein. With a dark smile, she returned the volume to the shelf and headed towards her bedroom where her desk, parchment and ink all were kept. Tonight, she would begin the coordination.


	15. Leliana and Fergus

She walked down the footpath leading into Redcliffe with memories washing over her.  _Over there, that is where Zev said we should set the oil barrels and create "flaming undead." Down there, near the lake ... that is where so many kept coming in ... coming up towards the Chantry ... I thought we'd never defeat them all ..._ Leliana spotted the left branch of the path that led off towards the castle and took it. Though she remembered her friends with fondness, several had suffered injuries here that had been severe. Nothing Wynne couldn't handle, but there had been pain ...

At the gates, Leliana announced herself to the guards who then went in search of confirmation. She was used to this and waited patiently nearby, speaking with one or two of the younger men, men who would be captivated by a pretty face and a soft voice reciting tales from the Blight. And so it was with her describing the battle against the archdemon that Teagan walked up, an amused grin on his face, and stated, "Must you  _always_  distract the men from their duties?"

Leliana smiled at him and giggled lightly. "Not at all, my lord!" she returned, watching him smile back. Straightening, she turned towards him as he led the way inside. "I hope you do not mind an unexpected visit, but I have business with Teyrn Cousland."

"Not at all, my friend," Teagan replied, turning towards her for just a moment., his demeanor turning serious. "I owe you a great deal, Leliana, you will always be welcome in our home."

Leliana blushed slightly, a bit disconcerted by his sudden seriousness. "Teagan," she murmured, placing a hand at his wrist, "I knew from the moment I first saw her again she needed you. Why do you think I wrote to Alistair as I did? Hmmm? It was Fergus who hired me, I only needed to report to him. But I knew Alistair would put the pieces together and take it to you." She patted his hand gently. "When we left here, after saving Eamon, I could tell something had ... changed with Lys. She did not say anything to any of us, except perhaps Wynne, but I could see it. We all became so busy trying to prepare for the final battle, I never had a chance to speak with her more ... and then it was too late..."

Teagan squeezed Leliana's hand. "I missed my opportunities to speak with her as well," he admitted. "But I do thank you for all you have done to bring us back together."

Leliana's smile was bright. "I am glad I could help," she admitted softly. They were entering the main hall now, and Leliana saw Lysette walking in from the other end, Alistair leading her. Her smile broadening, Leliana left Teagan and walked forward, stepping into their path.

Lysette spotted her friend first and released Alistair's arm to cross the final steps towards the bard. Leliana pulled her friend close for a warm hug. "I see you are doing well," she commented, glancing down at Lysette's belly.

Lysette smiled and laughed, shaking her head at Leliana's teasing. "I must say I am surprised to see you so soon," she returned.

Leliana smiled and accepted a warm hug from Alistair then which she returned. "Actually, I was in search of your brother," she replied when she stepped back. "I assumed he would be here?"

Lysette's smile broadened. "Yes, he is. But, why, if I may ask, are you looking for him?"

Leliana's smile took on a secretive nature. "That, my friend, is between your brother and myself ..."

Lysette paused a moment, giving the bard a hard look, which Leliana stared down, before softening and saying in return, "You will find him in the gardens ..."

Leliana waited a moment for the instructions, before kissing her friend's cheeks in the traditional Orlesian manner and departing. She followed the hallways, turned first right then left and then left once more, until she came to the "hall of glass" to which Lysette had referred. Spotting the door, Leliana opened the barrier and stepped outside ... and felt her breath escape her at the beauty found there. "Oh, how lovely!" she breathed, walking down the pathway until she was well inside. Turning slowly, she discovered why it was a treasured place: from the moment you stepped outside into the fresh air and blooms, you felt as if you were in another world.

"It appears that I owe you a great deal of thanks," a deep voice murmured from behind her.

Leliana jumped, spinning around, her hand automatically flying to the blade at her waist ... until she recognized the owner. "Teyrn Cousland," she replied calmly, nodding in his direction.

Fergus smiled slightly as he stepped forward. "I apologize; I did not mean to startle you."

Leliana shook her head. "You did not," she assured him quickly, "not really."

Fergus gestured for her to lead the way up the path, and Leliana accepted. Moments later, they were seating themselves in the gazebo. As he sat, Fergus found himself drawn to the pretty bard's delicate features. Tilting his head, he asked, "Now that you have finished with my request, what will you do next?"

Leliana frowned slightly. "I had not thought about it," she replied honestly. "I promised Lys I would be around for a while ... at least until she has the baby, but beyond that I have no specific plans ... yet."

Fergus nodded, managing to contain the grin that wanted to be loosed. Adjusting his position, he leaned forward. "Would you possibly consider another assignment for me?" he ventured.

Leliana's brow raised at this. The reason, or so she had told herself, that she had taken the Teyrn's first request was because Lys was a mutual acquaintance and she had as much interest in her return as Fergus. "I would need to know the ... nature of the assignment before I agreed, but yes, I would consider it, my lord," she found herself replying.

Fergus rose to his feet, his eyes never leaving the bard's. He moved to sit beside her, leaning in a bit, lowering is voice in an effort to keep it from carrying. "Leliana -"

Leliana reached out and laid a hand on his knee to catch his attention. "You may call me Leli if you like," she told him.

Fergus was caught off guard for a moment, but he then smiled down at her. "Leli, then," he agreed. "What I am about to ask may be a futile endeavor, but I have to know the truth. Did my sister ever tell you what befell our family the night that she had to flee Highever?"

Leliana lifted her gaze to his, allowing the sympathy she had for the two Cousland siblings to show. Nodding, she replied, "I know your story well, my lord. In our travels, Lys would not speak of what happened ... not until we found the Urn of Sacred Ashes. In order to get to the Urn, she had to meet with someone from her past ..."

Fergus groaned. Covering his eyes with a hand, he asked, "Who?"

"Your father." Leliana laid her hand on the teyrn's back now, offering what comfort she could to the man. "Afterwards, on our return journey to Redcliffe to bring the ashes to Arl Eamon, Lys spoke to me and Alistair about what had happened, though I think Alistair already knew most of the story by then."

Fergus visibly struggled to bring his focus back to the matter at hand. He was adamant about letting his mourning for the past, the people he had most loved, finish so that he could move on with his life. "Did Lys ever mention anyone named Rory Gilmore?"

Leliana thought for a moment. Nodding at last, she said, "I think she mentioned that he was supposed to have been Duncan's Warden recruit?"

Fergus nodded. "That is what I was told at the time as well. Roland Gilmore, called Rory, was a good man, an honorable man and soldier. From what I have heard from others and Lys, he held the gates at Highever to give Lys and my mother time to flee..."

Leliana nodded. "Yes," she agreed softly. "Lys told me that as well. She also mentioned that he had been your ... second?"

Fergus nodded. "He had just been promoted before Ostagar, was going to stay at Highever to assist Lys with maintaining the defenses there while Father and I were away ..."

Fergus rose to his feet again, this time wandering away from Leliana. "Leli, the man was like a brother to me. He was an only child, come to squire with my father when he was about twelve. Since that time, he was raised almost as a sibling to both me and Lys. I owe it to him, for his loyalty, for his honor ... for his memory if nothing else, to find out what happened. I need to know if he perished that night or if he somehow survived like Lys did ..."

Leliana ached to see the pain crossing his features, so similar to his sister's. Moving to his side, she slid an arm around his waist, staring out at the garden with him. After a long moment, she felt his arm slide down around her shoulders. "I will do what I can, Fergus," she murmured. She glanced up at him and gave him a gentle smile. "If he is out there, I will find him for you," she promised.

Fergus tilted his head down towards hers, seeing the compassion there. Smiling slightly, he lifted a hand to her cheek, caressing it gently, pushing loose red tendrils back behind a delicate ear. "You are something else, Leliana ...," he breathed, drowning in her blue eyes. "I'm glad Alistair suggested I seek your assistance."

Leliana blushed but maintained his gaze. "I am as well," she replied. "Your sister is a good friend, and I think perhaps you might ... become one as well, yes?"

Fergus chuckled lightly. He could see what she was hinting at, what she was clearly reading from him. Leaning forward, he lightly teased her lips with his own. He felt her slender frame lean into his, both arms sliding around his waist to maintain balance as she gently returned the pressure. Lifting his other hand so that both held her face, he deepened the kiss for just a moment, letting his tongue linger as he memorized her taste, her scent. A moment later, he straightened, struggling to catch his breath.

Leliana smiled, her eyes half closed, still leaning into his embrace as his hands fell to her shoulders. "Mmmm," she murmured, almost purred. "That was ... nice."

His laughter a bit stronger now, Fergus rested his forehead against hers. "Yes," he agreed, "it was." Clearing his throat, he straightened again and took a deep breath. "Leli, I -"

Leliana opened her eyes and lifted a finger to his lips. "No," she replied softly. "No words are necessary." She saw the sadness behind his greyish-green gaze. "I know what you once had, what you have lost. I would not presume to replace that ..."

Fergus shuddered slightly at her words, feeling almost as if a gate was falling between them. "Leli, no," he told her quickly. "It's ... well, it  _is_  that, but I am trying to move beyond all that, to get on with my life ..."

Leliana smiled up at him and he felt the imagined barriers receding once more. "Then we shall see where this leads, yes? Perhaps some time apart will help you sort your feelings out?"

Fergus was amazed by her bluntness, but he smiled in return. "Perhaps," he agreed. Taking another deep breath, he suggested, "I think perhaps we should get back to the others before my sister comes looking for us." Leliana's giggle washed over him and actually eased his worries.

"Your sister would like to see you happy, I think," she told him as they left the garden and entered the castle once more. He continued to keep a hand lightly at her waist, guiding her down the hall, and Leliana did not protest. He was obviously a gentleman, and she was not one to deny him that.

They entered the main hall shortly thereafter, finding Lysette seated at the table, Teagan beside her and Alistair tossing a ball for Cadogan to chase. Stepping away from Fergus then, Leliana approached her friend who rose to her to give her a hug. "Will you be staying?" Lysette asked.

Leliana glanced up at Fergus for a brief moment and he nodded almost imperceptibly. "I think I could be convinced to stay for a day or two," she conceded, "but after that I am afraid I must move on." She gave her friend a knowing grin. "A woman's work is never done, yes?"

Lysette giggled glancing at her husband. "Right," she agreed with a wink in his direction.


	16. Now is the Time?

Teagan and Fergus left Lysette at the castle as they descended into Redcliffe village in the morning. Teagan was anxious to show Fergus some of the changes in the rebuilding that the villagers had been working on since the teyrn's last visit. Lysette simply smiled and bade them good-bye with a hug and a kiss each, wishing them a good day. As he walked out of the room after his brother in law, Teagan began to suspect, for reasons that he could not articulate had he been asked, that the day was going to be far from normal.

As for Lysette, she seated herself at the table in the hall, eating a leisurely breakfast and waiting on Alistair who she knew would be joining her soon. She may not feel the taint in her body any longer, but she still had the hunger that went with being a Warden. So it was with only a small smile of amusement that she greeted her king and friend when he joined her not five minutes later.

Once his appetite had been satisfied, Alistair sat back in his chair and glanced over at Lysette. "So," he asked casually, "what is on the agenda today?"

Lysette smiled. "That depends on who you ask," she replied. "My husband and my brother would have you believe that I should be in bed resting all day."

Alistair's look of doubt said it all. "Your brother said that?" he queried somewhat incredulously. "Teagan, yes, I could see him suggesting that for a number of reasons, but your brother? Surely he knows you better than that!"

Lysette sat back in her chair, resting her hands on her protruding belly as she chuckled. "Yes, he most certainly does which is, I am sure, why he agreed! He would love nothing more to see me behave as a proper lady."

"As opposed to a warrior of renowned skill and courage, capable of defeating an archdemon all by herself ..."

Lysette reached over and smacked his arm. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw one of his guards move forward, but Alistair quickly waved the man off. "You were there too! As I recall, we did it together ... just in case ..." She saw him wince, remembering the decision he had made ... the sacrifice he had chosen to keep them both alive ... made for himself, for her ... Setting her hand upon his and squeezing gently, she whispered, "I never thanked you for what you did that night."

Alistair lifted her chin until she looked level at him. "I would do it again if it assured your survival," he told her. Then with a cheeky grin he added, "I suppose that makes me more like your brother?"

Lysette smiled. "I don't mind," she replied. And it was true. During the Blight they had become close as siblings are wont; and not simply because of the shared taint in their blood. There had been a time early on, when both thought that their relationship might become something more ... it almost had ... but then it settled into a friendship, the quality and strength of which most people sought but never found.

Rising suddenly, Alistair offered her his arm. "Well, my lady Arlessa," he began while assisting her to her feet, "since you seem to be unoccupied this beautiful day, how about a grand, albeit slow, tour around the refurbished village of Redcliffe?" He saw her perk up a bit at that. "And perhaps, I may even be talked into showing you some of my more familiar haunts as a child in the process ..."

Lysette leaned against the king, accepting his strength as a guide as they left the castle. "As you wish, your Majesty."

* * *

Alistair was standing outside the Chantry speaking with one of the villagers he remembered from the defense the year before when Teagan and Fergus walked up. Both men greeted him by crossing their arms and bowing to which Alistair simply rolled his eyes. "Your Majesty," Fergus greeted the king, his smirk lifting at his lips. "I figured you would be spending your time catching up with Lys."

Alistair grinned and gestured towards the Chantry doors behind him. "She is inside at the moment. I told her I would wait out here ... Revered Mother Hannah still terrifies me!"

All three men were chuckling when the door to said building opened and a very pale and distressed Lysette stumbled outside. Alistair, standing closest, was the first to react. He reached her side, sliding an arm around her waist to support her as Teagan rushed to her other side. "Lys? What happened?"

Lysette groaned, wrapping her arm around her belly. Shaking her head, she whispered, "D-don't know." She felt Teagan lifting her then, carrying her across the commons. "Where ...?"

Teagan ignored her question for a moment, instead calling out, "Dannon, your cart please?"

The man noticed immediately his lord's need and turned his cart towards him. Moving to adjust his belongings in the rear, he made room for Lysette to lie down. "Get her up to the castle, please," Teagan told the man. When Lysette's hand would not release his, he looked into her panicked eyes. "There is not enough room for me, love. I will meet you there momentarily. I promise." With that, he nodded for the man to leave.

Fergus joined him then, in time to start walking quickly up the path to the castle. "Alistair and his guards are checking into what happened. Is she all right?"

"I don't know, Fergus," Teagan replied, trying to keep his worry at bay. "I really do not know."

The men entered the keep some fifteen minutes later, and it was one of the maids who announced that the Arlessa had been removed to the rooms that she and Teagan shared. Both men rushed up the stairs heading in the direction of the private living quarters. Teagan led the way past the women gathering outside the doors, through the main sitting room and into their bedroom. Upon entering, they found a very argumentative and upset Arlessa fighting off her maids.

"Andraste's flaming arse, I will NOT be put to bed like a child!" she hissed, pulling away sharply and in the process tearing the sleeve of her gown. When one of the older, more experienced women stepped forward, Teagan waved her off. Giving his brother-in-law a look, he moved to his wife's side.

Fergus, a bit overwhelmed by recent events himself, ushered the women out of the room before turning his attention back to his sister. He needed the time to come to grips with the strength of his concern for his sibling.

Lysette almost collapsed against Teagan when he reached her. At his look of concern, she waved it off saying, "It's nothing ..."

"Nothing?" Fergus demanded from across the room.

Sighing, Lysette straightened and turned on her brother. "Tell me, Fergus, when Oriana was carrying Oren ... how many times did she think she went into labor before actually having your son?" She was satisfied that this would keep him quiet for a few moments, so she turned her attention to Teagan. "Really, Teagan, I am fine. It has stopped now. It simply caught me off guard ..."

Teagan stared down at her for a long moment, watching her facial features for tell tale signs. When he was satisfied that she was at least for the moment telling him the truth, he asked, "Would you promise me something?"

"What?" she returned, leaning back into his arms and soaking up his strength. She realized suddenly that this was one of the things that had always drawn her to him: his gentle strength that, when sparked, could make her feel safe and protected.

"Stay here this afternoon and rest. Please?"

Lysette opened her mouth to protest until she felt Teagan's arm slide around her and their child. His touch soothed her in a way nothing and no one else could. "In bed, or may I go into the sitting room?"

Teagan, now smiling into her hair, couldn't stop a laugh from escaping. He felt her tense up slightly, but hurried to reassure her, "In the other room is fine ... as long as you are resting."

Her response was immediate. "Yes, I will stay."

Teagan gestured for Fergus to leave and shut the door behind him. Once they were alone, Teagan pointed to the sleeve of her shift and asked, "Would you like me to help you change?"

Lysette lifted her gaze to his. "Don't you start treating me like a child either!"

Teagan sighed. "Lys, I'm not treating you like a child," he assured her, trying to maintain his patience. "I am simply offering to help you."

Looking away from him, Lysette bit her lip, feeling tears well up in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Teagan," she whispered.

Groaning, he pulled her close for a hug. Holding her tightly, he murmured, "Do not apologize," he insisted. "You are frightened, as am I. Neither one of us has been through this before. But we will find a way. We will make it ... together. Yes?"

Finding a smile, she told him, "Yes."

"Right then," he responded, reaching for one of her dresses nearby and handing it to her. "So, shall I play your lady's maid and help you dress then?"

With a giggle, Lysette nodded and did just that.

* * *

When the king and his guards returned to the castle, Alistair was directed to Teagan and Lysette's sitting room. At first, Alistair was not sure what to expect, but he found Lysette lying lengthwise upon the settee while reading. Fergus and Teagan were nearby playing a game of knights and pawns. As soon as he entered the room, Alistair waved off their formal responses to his presence. As far as he was concerned, these people were his family and protocol was not necessary. The problem lay in convincing  _them_  of that.

"Were you able to find out anything?" Fergus asked immediately.

Alistair gave the teyrn an amused smile. Glancing at Lysette who moved her legs so he could be seated, he asked, "Let me guess: Impatience runs in the family?"

Lysette grinned at him remembering the number of times she had been chided by Alistair or one of their other companions for that trait. "Something like that," she returned with a shy smile.

Giving her a hard look, Alistair reached out and took her hand. "Are you all right, Lys? Really?"

Lysette squeezed his hand back, strong and tight. "I am fine, Alistair. Just a false alarm. It happens to women in my condition I am told." She pointedly ignored the snigger from Fergus. "Now then," she continued, "what were you able to discover?"

Alistair looked around the room at each of them before focusing on Lysette. "It was definitely an attack of some kind," he began, "and you were the intended target. We were finally able to determine that someone 'poisoned' the bouquet of flowers that child gave you."

The men frowned, but Lysette gasped.

_She and Alistair were walking through the commons of the village when a young girl of about six ran up and handed Lysette some flowers. "For you, my lady," she said shyly before offering a quick curtsy and turning to run off._

_Alistair chuckled when Lysette simply took the blooms in hand and murmured, "Goodness!"_

" _Your adoring public?" the king asked as he led her on towards the Chantry._

_Lysette shook her head, unsure. "Must be," she replied. She lifted the bouquet of roses, Andraste's Grace and lavender to her nose and sniffed. "Roses ...," she breathed as she caught the scent first._

_Alistair's smile widened affectionately. "Remember that rose I tried to give you?" he returned, his hand at her elbow. "The one I found in Lothering?"_

_Lysette nodded, smiling up at him. Their friendship was strong enough now that they could look back at that awkward exchange and laugh._

_They reached the Chantry then and Alistair assisted Lysette up the stairs, a hand at her back to offer support. The king opened the heavy oaken door to the building and held it for her. "Are you coming in?" Lysette asked._

_Alistair shook his head. "Not this time, I think," he told her uneasily with a quick, nervous glance down the nave inside at what lay beyond. "Revered Mother Hannah and I have not gotten on together since I was a child ..."_

_Lysette actually giggled. "Right. I forgot that. I'll be back in a few minutes."_

_Relieved beyond measure, the King of Ferelden bowed slightly at her and replied, "I will be waiting." He watched her enter the building, no hesitation whatsoever, still carrying the flowers in her hand._

"But, why?" Lysette whispered, searching her mind for any semblance of an idea.

Teagan rose to his feet and began pacing near the window. "More importantly, who and how?"

Alistair stood then, glancing over at the Arl. "We might have a theory on the how part," he said. "I had several of my guards ask around the village. Gustavson was able to find out that the flowers Lysette was given by the little girl had been handed to her by someone asking the child to deliver them. I spoke with the girl's mother. She didn't have any idea that Tessa - she's the child - had been asked to do anything by a stranger, and the girl is young enough not to know who asked other than calling her 'the old lady.'"

Lysette sat in a daze for a moment. "The flowers ...," she murmured, thinking back. Reaching up to catch Alistair's arm with her hand and bring his attention back towards her, she asked, "What did they do to the flowers? Is there a chance that Tessa or the Revered Mother or anyone else who was near them or touched them is in danger?" She saw Teagan and Fergus look at her, horror spreading across their features. Clearly this had not occurred to them.

Alistair shook his head, seating himself again and reaching out to pat her hand in an attempt to reassure her. "One of my guards was quick to assure me that wasn't the case," he explained. "Apparently, in the weeks before Zevran left court, he and Tynas spent a lot of time together discussing poisons and their uses, side effects, that kind of thing."

Lysette smiled slightly at the memory of their Antivan friend. "Any particular reason he was asking?" she asked.

Alistair laughed. "Well, aside from the fact that the two actually seemed to get along, I think Tynas was thinking along the lines of ... job security. Being guard to the king and all, he would use the knowledge in case someone tried to attack me or my entourage."

Fergus grinned. "I'd say you have a future captain of your bodyguards."

Alistair nodded. "At any rate, Tynas said that, based on what he'd learned from Zevran, the flowers themselves were fine ... roses, Andraste's Grace and lavender. What was not right was the addition of ... pennyroyal I think he called it? ... An oil added to the stems, one that can cause pregnant women to miscarry but has no effect on anyone else ..."

Lysette's breath caught and her gaze snapped up to her husband's. For one, long, terrifying moment, she froze, her hand covering the swell of her child protectively. The next moment, she rose to her feet, crossing the room and meeting Teagan halfway, feeling his arms slide around her protectively.

Watching from his position on the settee still, Alistair continued, "Tynas said that the oil would have been absorbed through your skin or through any punctures the thorns on the roses would have caused."

"Obviously," Lysette mumbled a moment later, calming herself and the others with her own words, "I did not absorb enough of it if the labor pains ceased."

Teagan's arms relaxed only slightly, but he still held her close. "As much as it disgusts me to say it, I think we are going to have to tighten security around here," he announced.

Fergus rose then, moving over to join them. Giving his sister a wide smile, he announced, "Highever's men are at your service ... and I can guarantee each one of them personally."

Lysette stepped from Teagan's embrace to give her brother a hug. She had seen some of the men Fergus had brought, several were soldiers with whom she had served before the fall of Highever and who had survived the destruction. Giving her brother a quick kiss on his cheek and a hug, she replied, "Thank you, brother."

Lysette looked at each of the three men surrounding her then, and it struck her just how fortunate she was. She had lost her parents almost two years earlier, her sister by marriage and her nephew. Now, however, she was being surrounded by a new family, one that made her feel just as loved and safe and secure as her previous had. With a smile, she stepped beside Teagan once more and sighed as his arm slid around her protectively.  _This too shall pass_ , she thought,  _and we shall all be the better for it._


	17. Sneak Attack

The sudden, heavy pounding at the solid oak door was enough to almost shake the room. Teagan bolted up, woken from a sound sleep and threw one arm out automatically to protect Lysette, the other shoving his hair back out of his eyes. "Enter!" he called, knowing that if it was someone attacking, they wouldn't bother knocking in the first place.

"My lord!" one of the servants cried as she hurriedly entered the room, stumbling over the chair in the sitting room in the process, "The castle is under attack!"

Lysette who had started awake with Teagan's touch now struggled to a sitting position as he rolled out of bed, reaching for his trousers and tunic. "Find Captain Newell and send him to me in the great hall immediately," he barked out. The servant nodded, leaving the room immediately to search for the captain of the guards.

Lysette managed to move to the edge of the bed as Teagan began moving towards the stand containing his armor. The heavy chain mail in red steel glistened in the moonlight pouring in from the window. "Attack?" she mumbled, struggling to waken completely. "By whom?"

Teagan shrugged. "Maker only knows!" he hissed as he donned his gear. Thanks to years of practice, he was ready in mere moments. He turned back to face his wife, now standing beside him, holding his sword and shield for him. Lifting a hand briefly to her cheek, he looked deep into her eyes and said, "I want you safe."

Lysette smiled at him. "I'm in the keep; you, Fergus and Alistair will be leading its defense. Tell me, husband, where in all of Thedas would I be safer than here?" she countered.

Teagan sheathed his sword before hoisting his shield. With a harsh kiss of possession, he told her, "We do not know who is behind this. We do not know why they are attacking. Who knows what methods they are willing to use in order to accomplish their goals."

Lysette pulled on her robe, securing it around her waist before reaching for  _Wicked Grace_  from her armor stand. She deftly strung the weapon, hefting it to her back before acknowledging his look of concern. "Strong and vigilant you might be," she murmured, "but there is always a chance someone could break through. I will not leave our child unprotected."

A strong feeling of pride mixed with concern washed over him at her words. Grasping her hand, he led her from the room saying, "Let us find your brother and Alistair."

They descended to the main floor, finding Alistair in the main hall in deep discussion with the Captain Newell of the Redcliffe guards. Still pulling Lysette after him, Teagan joined his king.

"Ah," Alistair greeted them, he too dressed in his armor. "Glad to see you both are all right."

"Alistair," Lysette asked, "where is Fergus?"

Alistair gave her a quick smile of reassurance. "He is out in the courtyard directing the Redcliffe and Highever troops. He is safe, Lys," he reassured her.

Lysette nodded and glanced up at Teagan, her husband wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. She stood there listening, silent unless spoken to. Frantically, she tried to search her memories for who could possibly be behind such an attack. Since the defeat of the archdemon, there had been no real battles, save against stray darkspawn, and that was immediately following the battle.

Teagan felt his wife's incredibly heavy body sag against him at one point and he led her to the dining table to sit while maintaining his conversation with Alistair. They were discussing strategy, both giving input on placement of troops for defense.

"Where do you want me?"

Both men turned to face Lysette, stunned expressions crossing their features. "What?" she asked. "My mother was a battle maiden, ever at my father's side during his battles, why would I not be by yours?"

"Mother was not about to give birth while in battle," Fergus injected as he entered the room.

Turning, Lysette gave him a knowing grin. "Hmmm, that is not the story I heard from both mother and Nan about King Maric's battle in Denerim," she retorted. "As I heard it you were born only a few scant weeks later …."

Fergus shook his head, muttering beneath his breath and choosing to ignore her. "The perimeter is manned," he announced.

The men continued talking as if she was not there, and Lysette simply gave in this time. She was tired, feeling heavy and slow, and her lower back ached as it had been of late. Overall she supposed they were right to be adamant about her not participating in the battle. Leaning her head upon her upturned hand, she allowed her thoughts to drift….

"My lady? My lady, please, you must come with me for your own safety."

Lysette started, her body jerking and jolting as she opened her eyes to find she was still sitting in the main hall. Glancing around her, she spotted one of Isolde's maids, Rachilde, at her side. The men were still talking, though they had moved further away from her. "What?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. "Rachilde, what are you doing here? You left with –"

The blonde-headed servant shook her head. "No," the woman told her. "I was instructed to lead you to safety, my lady."

Lysette frowned, her gaze halting on the group of men once more. It seemed she was going to have to have a chat with them after all about what she was able to and not able to do. She rose to her feet slowly, clumsily, and took a step in that direction when the maid grabbed her arm. "No, my lady," she insisted, "this way."

Lysette gave the girl a hard look. "I would speak with my husband first," she said firmly.

"Please my lady! We must get you to safety –"

Just as Lysette was taking a step towards Teagan, pulling herself free from the woman's grasp, there was a loud boom and the whole castle shook. Lysette fell to her knees, but caught herself on her hands before any serious injury could befall her. Lifting her gaze, she spotted through bits of dust and debris her brother assisting Alistair and Teagan to their feet as well. She was about to call out to her husband when she felt a heavy hand covering her mouth tightly from behind, a second hand grasping her left arm, and a third one at her right arm. Looking to her right, she found Rachilde taking hold once more.  _So who …?_  Then she felt herself being forcibly taken backwards, her assailant now allowing her to turn and see where she was headed.

Teagan blinked dust out of his eyes as he glanced around for Lysette. The hall seemed intact, just dusty with areas of minor damage that he could see. Turning towards Fergus and Alistair, he asked, "What the Maker was that?"

The king simply shook his head, never having experienced anything of the like before. Fergus, on the other hand, gave his companions a dark look. Teagan could feel his stomach falling with dread. "What is it?" he asked.

"I am no means an expert, mind you," he told his friend, "but I have heard of a new kind of siege weapon being used by the Orlesians and others. Something called a trebuchet. Very simply, through a system of counterweights, it launches projectiles at its target with phenomenal force behind it. They are distance weapons, used for attacking castle walls or lobbing some sort of projectile inside of the castle, and they can be deadly accurate."

"Maker's Breath!" Alistair breathed, shuddering at the thought.

Teagan simply stood there quietly. He was distracted because he could not find his wife. Then he spotted  _Wicked Grace_  lying on the table. "Have either of you seen –"

"TEAGAN!"

All three men turned towards the door leading to the main part of the keep. Teagan, recognizing Lysette's cry, jumped forward immediately, not waiting for the other two. He scrambled through the halls, amongst a mixture of servants and soldiers preparing for the defense of the castle, but he could not find her. "Lysette?" he shouted, trying desperately to find her. One of the servants pointed at the stairs to the cellar before they rushed off in another direction. Teagan barreled through the barricade, noting as he slowed down for the steps that Alistair and Fergus had caught up with him.

He was about halfway down the stairs when Teagan stumbled over a body. Kneeling down beside it, he found the bleeding form of one of the maids. "Rachilde, isn't it?" he asked. "Where is my wife?"

Rachilde began laughing hysterically, her body contorting as coughs wracked her frame. Teagan lifted her a bit, then discovered the blood beginning to leak out her mouth, spraying as she coughed. Fergus pointed then, murmuring, "She's been stabbed." Sure enough, a knife wound existed in the area of her left lung.

"She – she's meeting h-her destiny," the girl managed.

"Rachilde!" Teagan ordered sharply, shaking the girl.  _What the hell does she mean?_  "Where is the Arlessa?"

"La-lady … Issssssssolde …." As Teagan lay the woman back down, she gave one final cough before breathing her last.

Alistair glanced over at Teagan. "Isolde? What does she have to do with this?"

Teagan stood, reaching out to balance himself against the cool stone wall. In the dimness of the stairwell, the other men could see the Arl's look darkening. "I am afraid I can think of all too many reasons of late," he muttered, beginning the descent once more towards the dungeons.


	18. Confrontation

The men entered the dungeons warily, searchingly in case the enemy had managed to break through. From all appearances, it seemed that Lysette's captors were headed towards the secret entrance of the castle that could be accessed through the windmill above the village. Alistair had not been here since the Blight when he, Lysette and their team had snuck into the castle in their attempt to save those still alive on the inside. Glancing around, he observed, "They must be headed for the secret door."

Teagan nodded. "That is what I'm afraid of. They don't need the signet to get out from this side, just to get in from the mill. Given that they only had two people to pull this off, it is the only obvious answer."

Fergus frowned. "Secret door?" he queried as he followed them down the hall.

Alistair nodded at him. "It was installed years ago, during the Orlesian occupation. It came in handy, too, when we had to sneak in to defeat the demon that possessed Connor during the Blight."

Teagan came to a halt at the ladder leading up. Sheathing his weapon, hefting his shield onto his back, he began climbing, slowly. When he reached the top, he triggered the door catch, releasing the brace that held it in place. Pushing gently at first, he peeked his head above the edge ever so slowly and scanned the area. "No one here," he murmured to Fergus who was behind him. Taking the final steps, he hoisted himself over the edge and gave Fergus and then Alistair a hand up before turning back to lock the barricade.

Glancing around, Alistair asked, "Now where?"

The men began discussing options. "Somewhere in the village perhaps?" Fergus asked at one point. "Maybe near the lake to sneak her away by boat? If I was kidnapping someone that would be the way I'd do it."

Alistair shook his head. "No, I don't think so. This is Isolde we are talking about. Personally, I'm still having trouble believing she could have found anyone with military experience to launch an attack for her."

Teagan suddenly cursed, turning sharply towards the door. He slammed the door open, now uncaring if there were enemy opponents on the other side. Alarmed, Fergus and Alistair followed. "What is going on?" Fergus asked Alistair.

The king shrugged. "I have no idea," he replied as they trailed after Teagan, now descending the pathway into the village.

After crossing the footbridge, Teagan turned down to the main part of the village. His stride showed purpose as well as anger. His demeanor had darkened, and the few individuals who spotted him jumped immediately out of his way. When he stormed up the steps to the Chantry, Alistair suddenly made the connection. "Andraste's flaming sword!" he hissed, hustling after the Arl.

"What is it?" Fergus asked.

"Revered Mother Hannah. I'd almost forgotten, but she's Isolde's cousin, or some such relation. Damn woman has never been of any use …," Alistair added, reflecting briefly upon his years here in Redcliffe before being sent off for Templar training. "She often would chase after me, lecturing me on my 'place' and how the Maker required boys like me to be more penitent."

Teagan found the Revered Mother in her usual place of prayer at the altar. Though angry, and confrontational, he did not draw his shield or sword as he climbed the stairs to the apse. "Where is my wife, Hannah?" he demanded loudly as he approached.

The older woman slowly rose to her feet, leaning against the altar for support. Turning to face the irate Arl, she said, "The harlot you claim as your wife is not your concern any longer."

Teagan settled his hand at the hilt of his sword. "The woman I married is my wife and carrying my heir," he reminded her, his voice dropping dangerously. "If you or Isolde or any of your so called army so much as harm a hair on her head …."

The priest stared down her elongated nose at him, contempt clearly crossing her features. "Your 'wife,' as you call her, is paying for her many sins. By the time we are finished here, the child will be with its  _real_  mother and your plaything will be with the Maker … if she is fortunate enough to be claimed by him."

Fergus and Alistair darted looks at each other while Teagan remained squared off with the woman. Alistair made a small gesture to Fergus' left and the teyrn nodded. Both men began searching while Teagan continued his discussion. Upon entry, Alistair had noticed that the usual stairwell to the lower rooms in the Chantry had been sealed off with a shelving unit; something that was obviously too heavy for the elderly priest to move on her own. There had to be another way to descend to the floor below.

"Alistair!"

Alistair heard Fergus hissing his name some moments later and hurried from the south transept to the northern side where the teyrn was kneeling near a table that contained the prayer candles for those who wished to pray for lost friends and family. "What is it?" Alistair replied in a whisper. He could still hear Teagan and the woman arguing behind him.

Fergus gestured to the floor beneath him. Taking one of the candles in his hand, he lowered it, moving it into position where it began flickering and flittering as if being blown by the wind. "A passage below."

Alistair nodded and began searching around the area for a release to the portal. Fergus replaced the candle and looked as well. Within moments, he found the trigger. Reaching into the nearby bookshelf, Fergus found the activation plate for the floor which when pressed, caused the stone to lower slightly and slide to the left. Peering over the edge, both men saw that there were steps leading down. Nodding below, Alistair told Fergus, "Go. I'll get Teagan. If what she's saying is anything like the truth, we are running out of time."

Fergus nodded and began descending the stairs, arming himself with both shield and sword as he crept into the dank darkness below.

* * *

Alistair was approaching the apse of the building when he heard the Revered Mother say, "I have done all that I can, in the Maker's name! It is up to you who have sinned to pay the price and repent your evil deeds!"

Frowning at the cryptic nature of her words and sensing a danger he could not articulate, the King of Ferelden drew his shield and sword while turning the corner; just in time to see the elderly woman lifting a dagger in front of her in an offensive motion. Alistair was about to shout a warning to Teagan when the Arl reacted instinctively, bashing out with the shield on his left arm and his sword with the right. As Alistair joined his friend, he laid a hand upon his shoulder. "You had no choice," he murmured.

Teagan shook his head as he turned away. "Why?" he asked rhetorically. "Why would she, an elderly woman who has known nothing but peace her entire life, lift a weapon to me? I've never done anything but show her respect."

Alistair led Teagan to the secret passage below. As Teagan took his first steps down, Alistair told him, "Perhaps she truly knew that her way to the Maker was blocked because of her actions. She may have felt the only way to reach him after all that had been done was through sacrifice."

Teagan grunted softly as he and Alistair found themselves swallowed by darkness. "Maybe," he returned. They still had weapons drawn, the rune stones in each piece glowing softly enough to guide them slowly but surely along the passageway. At one point, Alistair tripped over something. Glancing down, he and Teagan saw the outline of an obviously male figure dressed in servant's clothing.

"Carson," Teagan breathed softly, recognizing the man.

Alistair frowned. "Who?"

"One of Isolde's servants. He must be one of the ones who took Lysette."

"Do you think there were others?" Alistair queried as he shifted his arms.

Teagan shook his head. "I wouldn't think so. It was hard enough for two to get Lysette as far as they did. I think if it required more than that, Isolde would have sent troops. The more involved, the more likely someone would talk."

Alistair watched as Teagan gestured downwards at the man. "You think Isolde did this to keep him quiet?"

Teagan nodded. "I think the woman is crazed, Alistair, and beyond any rational thought. Come on, let's go … this has to end now." Both men continued on down the corridor, focusing on the path in front of them. Moments later, they were next to Fergus, and discovered that there was light up ahead.

Fergus held out his hand to halt their progress. Whispering just loud enough for them to hear, he said, "She has Lys in there with her. She has at least one weapon that I could see: a dagger, perhaps more but nothing else in plain sight."

Teagan nodded. "Let me talk to her. Perhaps I can talk her into backing down."

Alistair and Fergus exchanged glances before looking back at Teagan. Sighing, Teagan nodded. "I know it won't work, but I have to give it a try. She's my brother's wife after all." Adjusting his shield on his arm, Teagan took a step forward into the room.

Immediately, it became clear that Isolde was very aware of their presence. Before he had cleared the doorway, Teagan watched as Isolde walked up behind Lysette, who had been seated upon a chair, and yanked the younger woman up so that she was holding the dagger Fergus had mentioned to Lysette's throat.

Teagan barely spared his wife a glance, knowing that if he did, it would affect his handling of the situation. He needed to be as unemotional as possible for this, able to take Isolde's life if that was the only solution.

From the moment he entered the room, Teagan's gaze caught and held Isolde's. "Let my wife go, Isolde," Teagan ordered, approaching the two women slowly, carefully. With the knife at Lysette's throat, he didn't want to spook his brother's wife into any rash reactions, and by the slightly wild look in her eyes, he knew that could very well happen.

"She is not your wife, Teagan," Isolde's Orlesian accent warbled. "She is just like the others … whores, all of them. None of them are good enough for you. Only I am …."

Teagan shook his head. "No, Isolde, she is my wife, the mother of my child. You are my sister, my brother's wife."

"No!" the woman cried, yanking Lysette closer to her, the knife digging slightly into the skin. " _You_  were the one I wanted, not your brother.  _You_  have always been the one!  _You_  are  _mine_!"

Teagan could see blood beading and then rolling down Lysette's neck. He didn't dare glance at his wife's face. He needed to focus, to get them both out of this situation safely and Isolde removed to … somewhere other than here. "Isolde, please … let Lysette go. She has done nothing –"

Isolde broke into a hysterical laugh before her gaze darkened, boring into Teagan's. "You are a fool, Teagan, if you cannot see that it is  _she_  who is responsible for  _everything_!  _She_  announced to the world that my son was a mage.  _She_  is the one responsible for sending him away from his family and stealing his birthright from him. It is  _her_  fault that I have no child! The only way she can pay for her sins is to give me  _her_  child! Then she can feel what I have gone through and make amends for her sins!"

Teagan felt his blood go cold at Isolde's words. He had no doubt then that the woman had gone mad. Whether that was something that had been building since the Blight or something that had begun earlier, he had no idea. All he cared about at this moment was getting her away from his wife.

He opened his mouth to speak when he heard Alistair's quiet voice tell him, "Agree with her, Teagan. Buy us time to get Lysette free."

Teagan nodded almost imperceptively, his gaze never leaving Isolde's. "Isolde, you are right … you have been wronged. I didn't see it before, but I do now." He sheathed his sword and shouldered his shield. Reaching out his hands in a placating gesture, he told her, "What can I do to fix this?" Out of the corner of his eye he saw Fergus and Alistair moving very slowly into position. He prayed silently to the Maker that Lysette would be kept safe.

But then, Isolde shifted tactics. "Why should I believe you?" she demanded. "You spurned me at every turn!"

Tegan noticed her hand beginning to shake then, nicking the skin at Lysette's neck once more. "Isolde, let her go, please. It's me you want, remember?" As he said this last, two things happened almost simultaneously: Isolde's hand moved just enough that Lysette was able to shove her left elbow back and connect to the other woman's ribcage, causing her to release her grip on Lysette just enough so that the younger woman could launch herself to the right and out of harm's way; and Teagan rearmed himself with both sword and shield, stepping forward to face his irate and irrational sister-in-law. Now knowing that Lysette was out of immediate danger, Teagan centered the entirety of his focus on the screaming woman coming at him armed now with two daggers.


	19. Arrivals and Departures

Fergus caught Lysette's arm before she fell, pulling her off to the side of the room so that she would be safe from the battle at hand. Alistair remained nearby, watching Teagan and Isolde, ready to step in to keep the Arl from being injured if it became necessary. The three men knew without a doubt that Isolde was beyond help. It was only a matter of time.

Fergus led Lysette to a chair, assisting her to sit before he knelt down and examined the wounds at her neck. He tore a piece of material from the bottom of Lysette's robe, folded it and pressed it to the injured area. Thankfully, the damage was on the surface, not deep, and the blood that was there was minimal. Fergus glanced into his sister's features. "Lys?"

Lysette turned to face him, tears coursing down her cheeks. Fergus groaned, pulling her close. "You are safe now, sister," he told her while giving her a brief hug. He could still hear noises of battle behind him, and was surprised that Isolde was able to fight Teagan off so well, though he had in the past witnessed surprising fighting abilities by people who were deranged in mind or due to pain.

"Fergus …," Lysette breathed, "he-help him …."

Fergus turned to view the actual battle. "It will be over in a moment, Lys," he replied, as he watched Teagan for a moment. The battle itself was beginning to wind down, but the final blow had yet to be made. Turning to face her once more, Fergus saw pain in her eyes. Grasping her chin, he forced her to look at him and not the battle. "Lys, Teagan will be fine! He –"

"No!" she gasped, shaking her head, turning away from him for a moment. When she raised her eyes again, she told him, "It-it's time! I've been having pains since they took me from the keep. I need …."

Fergus realized then that the pain he had seen was not for her husband, but for the actual labor pains she was enduring. Rising quickly to his feet, he turned to see Teagan finish his battle, slowly removing his sword from Isolde's lifeless form, though it was obvious the man took no joy in it. The Arl of Redcliffe was not simply defeating the woman who had been his sister, but the wife of his brother and mother to his nephew as well. Still, all in all, Fergus thought it an appropriate end for the troublesome woman. "Teagan!" he called, signaling his friend over.

Lysette lifted a hand to her brother's arm and struggled to rise. She had almost made it, was even placing an arm on Teagan when she groaned and hunched over sharply. "Lys!" Teagan cried in alarm.

Fergus took one arm, Teagan the other and Alistair the point as they began to leave the room by the way they had come. All through the corridor, Fergus explained his sister's predicament. Teagan tightened his arm around his wife's waist. "How far along?" he asked, guiding her up the secret staircase and though the floor. "Do we have time to get you to the castle?"

Lysette's moan was all that she could manage. She glanced up at Teagan, tightened her arm on his and shook her head. She continued to lean heavily on him as he led her down the nave of the Chantry and towards the front doors. When they reached the barricade, Fergus and Alistair were quick to throw the oaken panel open.

A crowd had gathered outside the Chantry, and they quickly realized something was not quite right with the situation. Amazingly the first person to step forward was Bella, the tavern keeper. "My lord," she told him as she discerned the situation, "this way. My home is nearby and is safe and warm and should do nicely I expect."

Teagan glanced at the woman and smiled his thanks. They had been friends for years, and he appreciated it more now than ever. She led them to the doorway, guiding them inside and up to her room. "I will go get the midwife," she told them a moment later, leaving the men to get Lysette settled.

Teagan removed his wife's robe before easing her onto the bed. He struggled for something to say, wanting to reassure her of his presence, but this was outside his realm of expertise.

Lysette glanced up at him while noting out of the corner of her eye that Fergus and Alistair were stepping out of the room. "Isolde –"

"Will never bother us again," Teagan promised immediately. He reached down to loosen her gown, giving her a bit more freedom of movement. "Lys," he breathed near her ear, "I'm sorry …"

Lysette shook her head. She felt yet another pain beginning, but she focused on him for the moment through her torment. "No apologies," she gasped. Reaching for his hand, she felt him take hers between both of his, lifting hers to his lips for a quick kiss. "Promise me," she panted, "promise you will stay!"

Teagan nodded, whispering, "I will never leave you." Turning for just a moment, but maintaining his hold on her hand, he called for Fergus. When the teyrn entered the room, he gave his sister a hesitant smile. Kneeling beside her, Fergus gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Then glancing over at Teagan, he announced, "Alistair and I will head back up to the castle, make sure the battle ends as it should. I think you will be safe enough down here. Their target seems only to be the keep."

Teagan nodded before removing his signet. Handing it to Alistair, he said, "You know how to use it."

Alistair nodded as he took the ring in hand. Glancing at Lysette, he gave her one of his lopsided smiles. "I think I will simply wish you luck in your battle, my friend." Panting heavily now, Lysette simply nodded in his direction, indicating she heard him. Alistair gave Teagan a smile as well before he turned and followed after Fergus.

Teagan turned his complete attention to his wife now, oblivious to any other disruption that might come their way. "What do you need me to do?" he asked after a moment when it seemed she might be able to speak.

Lysette lay back against the pillows of the bed, wishing it was her own. She had more or less been prepared for this, but in her own rooms of her own home. Here, in a stranger's house, things felt … wrong. She felt the snaking tendrils of pain as they reached out and around and tightened their grip upon her body, causing her to fight against it. Alistair had been right to compare this to a battle, she realized. She only hoped she would withstand the siege.

Bella returned then, the village midwife in tow. The midwife was older, though not inexperienced she assured the Arl and Arlessa. "I have been delivering the children of Redcliffe for over twenty years now," she assured them. Turning then, she gave Bella several instructions before she moved to examine Lysette.

Lysette, despite the pain and the fact that she was about to have a baby, could not hide her embarrassment at having something so personal involving a complete stranger. She turned her head towards Teagan, pleading at him with her eyes.

Teagan for his part did what he could to reassure Lysette. He too had concerns, mostly which surrounded her survival as well as that of the babe. He had never been through this before, not even when Connor was born. Back then, he had been in Denerim while Eamon and Isolde had been in Redcliffe. Doing the only thing he could think to do, Teagan lifted Lysette's hand to his lips again and kissed it. "I am right here, my love," he told her. He saw the slight smile that played at her lips, before she cried out with the pain.

The midwife, a woman named Cherisa, moved to Lysette's other side. She asked several questions, weighed the answers from Lysette, and then asked a few more. "Right then," she finally stated, rising to her feet as Bella returned with the requested items. "Bella, please sit on the Arlessa's other side. She may need support from you as well."

Before Bella could reach the other side of the bed, Lysette felt her body convulsing into a half upright position. She felt the rest of the world fading away as her focus became the pain, the child within her trying to make its entrance into the world. Pushing with all of her might, she felt her body stretching beyond its normal means, contorting so that the infant could make its bid for freedom. A moment later, she felt herself gasping for a new breath, not realizing until that moment that she had been holding it in. This time, instead of holding it, she managed to force the air out slowly as she struggled.

Teagan held his wife's hand for all he was worth. He didn't know what else he could do. When Cherisa motioned for him to move behind Lysette, to give her extra support, he did so quickly. He glanced at Lysette's eyes, found them tightly closed, and for the briefest of moments, he had the oddest sensation of being left behind. She was clearly going someplace he could not and would never be able to go. But as soon as the thought crossed his mind, he felt her hand squeeze his, and it vanished as quickly as it had come.

Cherisa could tell that the Arlessa was struggling through the birth the only way she could find and she tried to offer what support and encouragement she could. She had found in the past that talking to the birthing woman, touching her hand or her leg could sometimes help ground a mother who struggled. As she examined Lysette's progress, she did the same: murmuring words of encouragement, as well as gently rubbing the calf muscles of the legs which, Cherisa knew from her own experiences (she was the mother of four after all), could cramp up and distract from the birthing process.

Lysette heard the woman's voice, encouraging her to keep going, informing her that she was almost there. She felt the gentle, calming touch at her legs, gently kneading out the pain there. She gulped in another breath then, tightening her hold on Teagan's hand, and pushed with what little strength she had left. As she made her final effort to release the infant from her body, Lysette gave a pain-filled but triumphant cry.

Teagan caught Lysette as she collapsed back against him. He was a bit startled at first, to have her go from working so hard to expel their child to suddenly relaxing completely against him. His gaze drifted to her face first, noting her eyes were closed, but her breathing was beginning to return to normal. As he started lift his head towards the midwife, he heard a soft mewling cry … and felt his heart leap at the sound. His eyes shot over immediately to find the woman wrapping a towel around the now screaming infant, its little body turning pinkish as it inhaled the air it needed to survive, free from its mother. He saw Bella grasp the child as Cherisa did what needed to be done to complete the birthing process. As soon as the child was free, Bella carried it around, kneeling beside the bed and placing the baby in Lysette's arms.

Lysette felt the pull of fatigue against her weary body, but at the sound of mewling cries, she found some strength yet within her to fight her way back to consciousness. Eyes fluttering open, she turned her head slightly towards the sound. "Oh …," she managed softly, slowly lifting her hand to touch the baby's cheek.

Teagan leaned down to kiss the top of his wife's head, silently sending a prayer of thanks to the Maker for keeping her safe. He then reached his hand down to touch the child. "Is it a boy or a girl?" he asked.

Cherisa, now completing her duties as midwife smiled up at the Arl. "A daughter, my lord," she replied with a smile.

Lysette's breath caught at that. She glanced up at Teagan who grinned at her. "Your choice," he told her, referring to an ongoing discussion they had been having regarding the naming of the child. Teagan had promised that if the child was a girl, Lysette would have first choice in naming her, and that if it was a boy, he would.

Teagan watched as his wife smiled gently at the baby, still running her finger against the child's face, near her dark hair. For his daughter's part, she seemed content enough with her position in life. "Branwyn," Lysette murmured, announcing for all to hear. "My beautiful raven …."

Bella stepped back up then, smiling. "And a fine name that is for a beauty with such dark hair like her mother's!" Lifting the infant, she announced, "Time for this little love's first bath, I should think." That said, she carried her over to where Cherisa was waiting with some of the water Bella had brought with her mere minutes before.

Teagan felt Lysette move against him slightly, and he shifted position so that he could pull her up against him more. Wrapping his arms around her, he murmured for her ears only, "I never knew I could be this content with life. I used to watch your parents; see what they had together and with you and Fergus and a part of me was jealous." He felt her turning slightly, carefully, so that she could look up at him. He kissed her then, lightly on her lips. "You have managed to bring me the same joy that your parents had I think."

Lysette smiled through her tears and reached up to touch his somewhat bristly cheek. "I was wrong," she told him honestly, "to fear your reaction. I should have come to you as soon as I knew I was with child. For that, I am truly sorry, Teagan." When he placed fingers at her lips to silence her, she removed his hand and shook her head. "No, my love," she told him, "it must be said. I was wrong to have ever doubted your feelings for me."

Teagan hushed her. "No more apologies," he told her. "We are together now; a family. No need to worry about the past."

"But, Teagan, I -"

Teagan placed his finger over her lips successfully this time. "No more," he insisted. "All that matters now is that we are together, safe. What's past is past."

Bella approached them then, leaning down to hand Teagan his daughter. He appeared startled at first, but with a slight grin from Lysette, he accepted the tiny bundle into his arms, rising to his feet so that Bella could move to assist Lysette now.

Teagan glanced down at the infant in his arms, watching her as she opened her eyes, looked around, seemingly searching out her new surroundings. She did not fuss, did not protest. Teagan stepped over by the window so that Bella and Cherisa had plenty of room. Quietly, he began speaking to his daughter while realizing just how fortunate he was to have two beautiful women in his life. "Welcome to my world, little one," he murmured, reaching for a tiny hand that had pulled free from the blanket. Kissing the little fist, he added, "I have no doubt you will have quite an adventure ahead of you."

Teagan glanced out of the window which happened to face the direction of the castle. From this viewpoint, he could see the battle, the siege winding down. He could imagine Fergus and Alistair, if his guards had not caught up with the king yet, fighting their way through to bring the senseless killing to an end. Peace would reign again soon, of that he was sure.


	20. Leliana and Fergus 2

Leliana hurried up the stairs, slipping unnoticed into her room and closing the door behind her. She leaned back against it hoping that it would support her weight. At the moment, she needed it: the news she had just overheard up at the palace had shocked her to her core.  _Eleanor Cousland ... alive?_  She had been asked to begin a search for Roland Gilmore, but now had clues to another whom Fergus cared for: his mother.

Some minutes later and finally gaining control of her emotions, Leliana began packing her belongings. THIS she had to confer with Fergus on before making any other move. Once she had gathered everything, tucked all of her belongings away inside her pack, she grabbed her cloak and fastened it at her neck before turning on her heel and leaving the room. On her way down the stairs, she found Edwina and paid her bill. She made a brief stop at the bar to give Cyril a kiss on his cheek - he seemed to like that - and whispered, "I'll be back soon!"

Cyril gave the younger woman a quick hug and murmured, "Maker go with you, my girl."

Leliana squeezed his hand tightly. "Maker be with us all, Father!"  _Especially now!_ With that, she turned to leave the establishment.

Fergus had given her funds to use for whatever she needed for her journey, and so she headed towards the stables to find out about leasing a horse to begin her journey to Redcliffe. Negotiations took several minutes, three horses and three sovereigns before she was satisfied with the animal. "We've got stations all over Ferelden - way yore goin' ... Dragon's Peak, South Reach, Lothering ought to work. Just leave 'im at the stables in Dragon's Peak when you git there," the man told her. "Someone'll be coming back soon 'nuff with 'im."

Leliana nodded in agreement as she attached her pack to the saddle. She made a mental note of the locations he had mentioned, and prayed to the Maker they wouldn't charge as much as this one did. Then placing her foot into the stirrup, she lifted herself into the seat with a grace that many would kill for. "Thank you!" she called over her shoulder as she headed out of the stables and into the night.

On horseback, the distance seemed to fly by. She reached Dragon's Peak that day as night was beginning to fall. The adrenaline keeping her awake, she chose to switch horses and head out immediately on the road towards South Reach. After speaking with the stable master, she calculated it would take her two days to make the journey. Stopping to pick up additional food supplies, she left before night completely fell. She managed a few miles before it was too dark, and she made a quick camp in a nearby clearing.

As soon as the sun rose the next morning, she and her mount were on their way. The same routine followed until, six days after leaving Denerim, she began to recognize her surroundings. Patting the neck of the beast beneath her, she murmured, "Thank you, my friend! You have been as faithful as any cheval!"

The sun was nearly set when she realized that something was gravely amiss. Still a few miles away, she could see that a ... military camp of some sort had been established to the west of the village, yet it seemed as if their attention was drawn more towards the castle. She was about to kick her horse into a full gallop when she saw something that horrified her. "Maker no!" she pleaded, recognizing the four siege machines being used against the castle.

Immediately, Leliana dropped to the ground. She removed her pack from the saddle and shouldered it. Then she ran up the stirrup irons, tucking the leathers through them to secure them against the saddle so that they would not slip loose. Next she looped the reins around the animal's neck to keep it from bolting away, slipped the bridle off and removed the bit and reins from the bridle. Once this was completed, she placed the bridle back over the animal's head. Leaning forward, she whispered, "Go, my friend, and head back to Lothering. There is danger here and I would not have you be a part of it." She sighed, knowing the animal did not understand, but hoped that it would at least wander off back in that general direction.

Watching the animal depart, thankfully back the way that they had come, Leliana first stashed the bit and reins from the horse into her pack and then turned to plan her next course of action. She glanced at her armor, the drakeskin set Lysette had commissioned Wade and Herren to make for her. Sighing, she realized it would be a dead giveaway if she chose to approach the camp directly. Moving to her east a bit, covering a mile in short time, she thought of a new plan and went to work putting it into action.

* * *

"Fergus, look," Alistair called out from his position further down the battlements. He pointed towards the west.

Fergus for his part glanced in the general direction, but could see nothing noteworthy. Lifting his bow again to take aim at the enemy below trying to force their way in through the gates, and cursing himself for the thousandth time for not having paid more attention to his mother in his youth when she had been teaching both him and Lysette, he called out, "What?"

Alistair, himself carrying a crossbow and bolts, moved to the teyrn's side. Pointing again, he said, "The attacks by those ... trebuchet?" he stumbled over the word. At Fergus's nod, he continued, "They seem to be falling off."

Fergus blinked and looked again. The king was right. It seemed as if both the number and frequency of projectiles coming from that direction had indeed fallen off.

A short time later, it became clear that only one of the siege engines was still launching. Not only that, but Fergus had noticed the attacks against the gates below falling off in ferocity as well. Glancing over at Alistair, the two men shared a weary smile. "Shall we head down and set terms of surrender, my liege?"

Alistair pulled back his crossbow and leaned heavily against the wall of the ramparts. Chuckling, he set the weapon aside and nodded. "Why not? I can hardly wait to see the faces of these interlopers when they discover that, not only have they attacked Redcliffe, but they have started an 'international incident' as well!"

* * *

Leliana finally made her way to the castle after what seemed like days, but in actuality was only several hours. Still dressed in the Orlesian armor she had "borrowed" to maneuver her way through camp, she walked up to the main gates of Redcliffe castle ... and was promptly challenged by a contingent of Redcliffe and Highever men. "Gentlemen, please," she told them wearily, "it has been a long day. I am on your side." She realized belatedly that her accent was complicating matters. Glancing beyond the men, she spotted two familiar figures. She lifted her fingers to her lips and let out a shrill whistle in a distinctive pattern.

Moments later, Alistair and Fergus approached. It took them both a moment, but at the sound of Leliana's voice, they assured the men that she was indeed on their side and to allow her entrance. Moments later, as they walked up the stairs towards the keep, Leliana commented lightly, "Looks as if you had a party and didn't invite me!"

Alistair chuckled, giving his friend a quick hug. "If you only knew!" he returned.

Fergus watched the exchange, and was surprised by the tinge of jealousy that he felt, but he managed to swallow it quickly. "What brings you back so soon?" he asked.

Leliana smiled at the teyrn, simply stating, "I wanted to be here for your sister, remember?" She was surprised when both men stopped suddenly. "What is it?"

"Lys!" they chorused, anxiety clear in their voices.

Leliana's confusion showed in her blue eyes. "What about Lys? Isn't she here? Has she had the baby?"

Alistair and Fergus both began talking at once then, trying to explain the events of the previous night. Leliana finally threw her hands up in the air in frustration before shouting, "Arrêtez! Enough, both of you! One at a time! I want answers, not some Ferelden mumbo-jumbo!"

"Perhaps I can assist you?" a new voice announced.

Turning, the three found Bella, the tavern keeper from the village, approaching them. Smiling at the men, she glanced at Leliana ... and realized who stood before her. "Ah, yes," she nodded, "I remember you as well!" Coming to a halt in front of them, she announced, "I was asked to inform you all that the Arlessa has given birth to a beauty of a daughter. Both are doing well and as soon as the ... ahem, festivities have died down, the Arl will bring both back to the castle."

Alistair smirked. "Festivities?"

Leliana elbowed him, causing his guards to take a step forward. Frustrated beyond no end at this, and exhausted from her journey and adventures in the enemy camp, she spun around and demanded, "Do you not think that if I wanted to kill him I would have done so by now and escaped?"

Fergus covered his chuckle with a cough and Alistair rolled his eyes before placing his arm around her shoulders and turning her back towards Bella. Eying his captain, Alistair shook his head, signaling them off. "Is she up for a visit from friends?" he asked the tavern keeper.

Bella smiled. "I should think that if you did not visit she would be terribly put out," was the reply.

They chuckled at this for a moment before Alistair announced, "I will go down." Turning towards Fergus, he asked, "I assume you and Leliana have business to discuss?"

Fergus glanced at the bard who nodded. "We will come down later. Just don't tire my sister out with your stories of how you single-handedly defeated the enemy ..."

The king grinned, enjoying the camaraderie that he and Fergus had been developing between them. It reminded him a lot of what he and Lysette had shared during the Blight. Turning towards Bella, he offered her his arm while signaling his guards to follow. "Shall we?" he asked.

Fergus shook his head after the king, grinning at his easy manner. "He sure is something else," he murmured.

Leliana giggled. "That he is, my friend. That he is. Remind me when we have free time and I will tell you stories of him during the Blight ..."

Fergus turned his attention back to her and led her off towards the study where they could speak in private. When they entered, they found tomes fallen off of shelves and other items knocked over, undoubtedly an aftereffect from the projectiles being launched earlier. Fergus took a seat in one of the chairs near the hearth, gesturing for Leliana to do so as well. "What brings you back so soon?" he asked, his features darkening in concern. "I can only assume that it is bad news ...?"

Leliana sat back in the chair and groaned softly at the feel of the cushions against her tired body. "Not at all," she finally managed, her eyes remaining shut as she enjoyed the comfort. "Actually, I found out something else that might change the focus of the investigation you requested and I wanted to confer with you before I proceed."

Fergus was startled by this announcement. "Oh? What might that be?"

Leliana opened her eyes then, sitting forward to catch his gaze with hers as she murmured, "There are rumors that Eleanor Cousland survived the fall of Highever." She saw him pale as the blood left his face. Fearful that she had been too blunt which might cause him to faint, she rose to her feet and moved to kneel beside him. "Fergus?"

Fergus grasped her hand and turned his dark gaze on her. "H-how good is your source?"

Leliana found herself face to face with him, barely any space between their bodies. "It is one that has been ... very accurate in the past..."


	21. Teagan and Lysette

Two days after Branwyn's birth, Teagan took his wife and child back up to the castle to start their new life together as a family. He enlisted the aid of Dannon and his cart once more, this time emptied so that he could ride in it as well. With a general air of celebration, they were transported from the village to the courtyard of Redcliffe castle. Upon arrival, the staff, and all of the Redcliffe and Highever soldiers all flooded the courtyard to welcome them home. Lysette was a bit embarrassed by all of the attention, but Teagan kept one arm around her and the other holding Branwyn as he slowly led them both up the steps and inside.

Teagan knew that he would find Fergus, Alistair and Leliana in the main hall, and he directed Lysette there, gently nudging her in the direction when she would have bypassed it for their private chambers. He knew she was tired, drained, but he also knew that she would want to see her friends and family.

The moment they entered the hall, he saw the light in Lysette's eyes spark to see them. They came to her, and she stepped forward so as not to crowd Teagan and Branwyn. Hugs, kisses and exclamations were all exchanged quickly before, almost in a synchronized move, they were coercing Lysette to sit. In her current state, Lysette was in no position to argue.

They talked briefly, bringing Lysette up to speed on the end of the battle. Between Fergus, Leliana and Alistair, they were able to piece together exactly what had happened.

"It was all Isolde's idea," Leliana told her. "She contacted friends and relatives back in Orlais, planned this attack and swore Mother Hannah, yet another relative, to secrecy."

Lysette sat there looking and feeling stunned. "But ... why?" she asked. "I asked her that, but she was so far ... gone ... she never said."

Alistair glanced up at Teagan then. Stepping forward, Teagan said quietly, "There are a couple of reasons behind that."

Lysette glanced quizzically up at him. "Those being?"

"You, and me."

Lysette frowned. Before she could begin to ask for clarification, Alistair added, "I think Isolde was always upset with you for what happened to Connor. She apparently blamed you for all of that, including his departure to the Tower."

"But, all I did was save him from the desire demon! She is the one who refused to get him the proper help he needed!"

Fergus patted her shoulder gently and handed her a book. "This was found in the house she used in the village." He watched his sister open the tome, scan through the pages. "It's her journal, Lys. I glanced through it earlier and I think it may have some of the answers you seek, though they may not make any sense to you. Remember, she has not been in her ... right mind for some time."

Lysette looked into her brother's eyes, saw his meaning clearly. Sighing, she set the book aside for the moment saying, "I will read this later." She was about to change topics when she remembered. "Wait, you said she was mad at you too, husband?"

Teagan, who remained on his feet holding and gently rocking their sleeping child, nodded. "For years, I guess, she thought of me as ...," he blushed slightly as he said it, "a conquest. All I can say is that I had absolutely no interest in her, other than as a sister. She often made ... advances that I would deflect." Shaking is head in wonder, he continued, "I can only say that I thought she was a tease, the way she acted. It never dawned on me ... until the past couple of years that is ... that she might be serious."

"But, if she was so desirous of your attention," Lysette argued, "why would she attack you, and Redcliffe? That just doesn't make sense to me."

Leliana grinned at her friend. "That is because you are a sweet natured, people-minded person, my friend. Your concern puts others before yourself - always. You do not play the selfish noblewoman at all, not like Isolde."

Fergus glanced over at the bard, a look of skepticism crossing his features. "We  _are_  talking about the same person here, right? My sister? The stoic, steadfast soldier?"

Leliana smacked his hand away from her arm. "Things change," she replied simply. "People change."

"The last time we spoke ... I made it quite clear to her that I was not interested in her delusional fantasies," Teagan explained paying no mind to the exchange. He was about to add more when Branwyn began fussing in his arms. He saw his wife turn to him, reaching her arms out and reluctantly, he handed her the babe. Rising to his full height again, he walked over to the hearth on the other side of the room.

Lysette focused on her daughter for a moment, snuggling her close and humming softly to calm her, before giving her husband a concerned glance. When she felt a hand at her arm, she glanced over to find Alistair looking at her. "What is it?"

In a quiet voice, Alistair explained, "He told me shortly after I arrived what happened."

Lysette saw something in his amber gaze, but could not place it. "Alistair?"

Alistair seemed a bit reluctant to respond, but he began, "Well, he ... he almost -"

"I almost hit her!" Teagan thundered, turning a dark shade of red in embarrassment at the admission. Lysette knew her husband to be an honorable man, one who followed his own strict code of ethics and honor. Smacking women and children, no matter how they might deserve it, was not acceptable to him.

"She deserved far worse," Fergus muttered in disgust. He had met the woman a time or two in the past and felt justified in his evaluation. However, it did not stop him from being on the receiving end of Leliana's hand for a second time, this time with a look from Lysette, as she smacked the teyrn into silence.

Lysette rose from her chair then, handing Branwyn, now sleeping once more, to Fergus who seemed startled for a moment until his paternal instincts kicked in. When she was sure he had hold of the baby, Lysette wandered over to her husband. Moving to his side, she murmured, "Isolde was a deeply troubled woman, Teagan."

Teagan sighed, reaching for her and pulling her close. He knew her well enough to understand what she was doing. "Yes," he agreed.

"You should not waste effort on mourning her. She tried to kill me, your daughter ..."

"And I cannot help but wonder if I drove her to that."

Lysette glanced up to his face. "You did not. I suspect that we shall find when reading her journal that she was dedicated to this course of action long before you and she spoke."

Teagan wrapped his arms around Lysette and pulled her close. "I  _am_ glad to have you home," he told her softly.

Lysette grinned tiredly. "And I am glad to be here."

Behind them, they could hear Branwyn beginning to fuss once more. Leaning against her husband, Lysette took a brief moment to enjoy the strength of his arms around her. She was tired. Exhausted. In need of rest, she was sure. Yet, her daughter's needs were not going to allow that.

"Um, Lys?" Fergus' voice interrupted. "Your daughter is needing personal attentions that I cannot provide ..."

Lysette turned her gaze towards her brother. She noted Alistair's puzzled expression and could not help a small laugh at his expense. Straightening, she walked back over to join the group, Teagan at her side. "Fergus means Branwyn is hungry, Alistair," she explained. When the King of Ferelden blushed to the roots of his hair, she reached a hand out to squeeze his arm affectionately.

Lysette watched her husband take their daughter from Fergus, cradling her back into his arms. With a smile, she thought,  _This I could get used to._  She looked around herself, at her family and friends and smiled. It would come to an end soon enough, she knew. They all had their own lives to live. She had her duties as a Warden that needed attention. But for a short time, she would enjoy being surrounded by family and friends and the contentment it brought. Looking up at her husband, she suggested, "Why don't you and Alistair head to the sitting room? I believe you both have a game of knights and pawns to finish? I will ... meet our daughter's immediate needs and join you there shortly?"

Teagan nodded as they and Alistair turned and fell into step together. He glanced back at Fergus and Leliana for a moment, but Fergus waved him off. "That sounds like an acceptable arrangement," he responded with a glance at the king who nodded as they walked down the hall together. Like his wife, he would take the joys in life that he could find and hold them close to his heart.

* * *

Leliana glanced up to her right at Fergus through the red fringe hanging over her eyes as Lysette, Teagan, the baby and Alistair left the room. "Are you not going to tell her?" she murmured softly in surprise.

Fergus looked down at his companion for a long moment. "Not yet," he told her. "Lys has enough to worry about right now. I don't want her getting distressed for no reason." He saw the question there in the blue eyes, the challenge, but he pushed it aside for the moment. "Not until we have something more ... concrete we can tell her."

Leliana nodded, respecting his decision. "As you wish," she murmured.

Fergus returned his gaze to his sister's retreating form. As much as he hated to leave so soon, he knew he had to return to Highever. "Are you packed and ready to go?" he queried. Leliana nodded. "Good. We will leave first thing in the morning. I'll go get the men organized. You may want to let Lys know ..."

Leliana frowned at him and pouted just a bit. "Give me the dirty jobs, yes?"

Fergus grinned and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "I suspect Lys might take it better coming from you," he offered as he quickly retreated from the room.

"Coward!" she called after him, but fondly. Turning, she hurried after her friend.


	22. Epilogue

Once the situation at Redcliffe had stabilized, Teagan and Alistair set off for Denerim. Not only did the king need to return to his duties, but Eamon deserved an explanation as to what had occurred with his wife. Before her husband left to face his brother, Lysette packed up Isolde's journal, explaining that the best way for Eamon to heal would be for him to read his wife's own words. Teagan agreed, and though he did not look forward to the trip or the meeting, he knew he owed it to his brother to tell him what had happened.

It was decided when Branwyn was just about six months old, Lysette would make the trip back to Soldier's Peak to visit with Avernus. As she and Alistair agreed, he would go with her, as did Teagan and an assortment of royal guards and Redcliffe soldiers. The majority of guards and all of the soldiers were to remain at the base of the mountain, guarding the entrance to the tunnels while their lords and lady were about their business.

Leliana arrived at Redcliffe shortly before the expedition was to depart, and she too joined the party. She claimed a desire to return to visit with Levi and Mikhael Dryden, the latter who offered services both in creation and restoration of armor and weaponry. Lysette, however, sensed something more was troubling the bard, but she did not push her friend or pry into her private life. Leliana would talk if and when she was ready.

They set off one morning in late summer. The plan was to travel by ship from Redcliffe, across the length of Lake Calenhad and dock in the docks at Kinloch Hold on the north end. After that, they would travel by foot, cart and caravan to Soldier's Peak. All in all, weather permitting, the trip figured to take about two weeks total.

Though still a bit on the young side for extensive travel, little Branwyn Guerrin proved to be fairly easy companion with which to journey. She spent most of her time being held in a sling-style carrier that Lysette had rigged up (Warden ingenuity she claimed, common sense countered Teagan) which kept the child close to her mother. Lysette for her part rarely let anyone else do the transporting of the baby as she knew that her time with her daughter was coming to an end ... and soon. For when the Wardens would come acalling, Lysette knew she would have to answer.

Alistair and his men met up with the Redcliffe contingent at Kinloch Hold on the northern end of Lake Calenhad. The journey from there to Soldier's Peak took about twelve days, and the weather for once worked in their favor. When they reached the maze of tunnels leading up to Soldier's Peak, the two Wardens, Leliana, Teagan and two of the king's bodyguards detached themselves from the remaining soldiers and completed the trek.

They remained for a little over a week. Over the first two days, Lysette and Alistair explained to the Warden mage what had occurred as best they could: Lysette her own personal observations, and Alistair the results of their informal testing from months before. Avernus asked his own questions, accepted the remaining liquid that Lysette had brought of the original tonic he had created, and eventually drew a small vial of blood ... one each from Branwyn, Lysette and Alistair (to be the control) in order to test and study.

When they were not with the mage, Lysette and the others spent time with the Drydens and their families. Additionally, Lysette was able to refit her weapons and armor, which she had not done since before the end of the Blight. She and Leliana also began sparring with each other, and eventually talked both Teagan and Alistair into joining them. No one, Lysette found out, could have been more surprised or proud to discover the exceptional talent and skill Lysette had when Teagan found himself lying flat on his back, the victim of one of the martial moves that Zevran had taught Lysette all those months before.

When it first happened, Lysette froze, horrified at what she had done. Kneeling beside him, her face filled with concern, she stammered, "Te-teagan! Oh, Maker, I'm so sorry!" She examined him quickly to make sure there were no broken bones. "I reacted without thinking ... on instinct ..."

Teagan saw the worry and fear in her eyes and smiled at her. Moving into a seated position, he pointedly ignored the chuckles and guffaws coming from Alistair and Leliana behind him, and murmured, "It seems I underestimated your skills, my love."

Lysette swallowed hard as she gave him a hand to his feet. Looking up into his eyes, she whispered, "I'm so very sorry ..."

With one last rueful chuckle, Teagan leaned down and kissed her, chasing the worries from her with his action. Pulling her into his arms, he continued to ignore the comments from their companions and whispered, "How soon before we leave for your brother's?"

Lysette grinned. "Another day or two at most," she promised.

It wound up being four days more before Avernus completed his experiments and recalled Lysette and the king to his tower. He handed Lysette the copy of his findings that he had written up for her, as Warden Commander of Ferelden, but also briefly explained to both what he had determined.

"I am not quite sure how it happened, but the only conclusion I can draw is that since your child was tainted for such a short amount of time, the tonic I created actually cured her of it. I can sense no taint, nor any of the residual affects of it within her. The experiments I have conducted support this as well. Nor, I think, can she sense it in others as can you since she has no obvious reactions to being around myself or the king who are still tainted."

Lysette released a sigh of relief. "So she will remain taint free?"

Avernus nodded. "That is my belief, yes."

Alistair stepped up then and asked, "And what about Lys? She no longer has any taint signal, if you will. Is she cured as well?"

Avernus shook his head. "I am afraid that is not the case," he said. He saw both of his companions' faces fall at his announcement, and he scoffed, "but that does not mean there are not good effects for her!"

Lys chanced a glance at Alistair. "What do you mean?"

"The taint has left you, yes. I believe that the taint has gone for good, but we shall have to watch that over time. That being the case, I believe that, since the taint no longer flows through your blood, it no longer can do the damage it once did."

Lysette could see that Alistair looked confused, but she thought she was following the mage's train of thought. "If that is the case ... I should live longer than the thirty years I was originally given?"

Avernus nodded. "I suspect so."

Alistair looked floored by this information. "Can this ... this be used on other Wardens?" he asked. "Can you manufacture this ... tonic, or whatever it was, as something that can give back to the Wardens their futures?"

Avernus reached for a nearby bottle of liquid. "I have done just that. Using the blood of your companion here ..." He saw the look that crossed the king's face. "If you are going to fuss over the legitimate use of blood in an experiment, then perhaps you are not worthy of the results?"

"But, ... blood magic ..."

"It is not blood magic per se," Avernus insisted. He reached for a small cup and poured a small amount of the liquid into it, handing it to Alistair. "Drink it," he instructed in his usual brusque manner.

Alistair gave Lysette a questioning look, but she nodded encouragingly. "All in one fell swoop," she told him.

After another short hesitation, the king finally swallowed the concoction while muttering, "Swooping is  _bad_!" He pointedly ignored her chuckle.

"While it may not restore you to your normal lifespan, it should at least lengthen your life by another twenty to thirty years." The mage then pointed at the report in Lysette's hands. "The instructions for both this and the original tonic are in that report. Use them well, if you can find adequate mages."

Lysette swallowed her smirk. "We will."

"I assume you will want your Wardens to be tainted just long enough to be able to keep the Warden abilities such as yourself?" She nodded and he continued, "Then you will want to administer the second potion after they have been tainted for at least a year. If you use it beforehand, they will recover, like your child did, with no abilities whatsoever."

They talked for a while longer, asking both specific and non-specific questions, obtaining answers that Lysette and Alistair thought might help them in the rebuilding of the Wardens in Ferelden. When they finished and left the mage in his tower, they walked side by side back towards the keep.

"You will head back to Denerim then?" Lysette was asking as they traversed the bridge between the tower and the keep.

Alistair nodded. He tossed her a grin. "Eamon was adamant that I not go 'wandering off' again like I did last time."

Lysette grinned.  _Poor Eamon,_  she thought.  _All he has left is his position as chancellor to Alistair._

"I assume you are heading on to Highever?"

Lysette nodded. "For a short time. Then we will head back to Redcliffe."

The silence hung between them, the question that needed answering remaining unasked for a long time. Finally, Alistair offered, "I know you are worried about leaving Teagan and Branwyn to take up your duties in Amaranthine."

Lysette shook her head. "Teagan knows I have to do this, Alistair, if only to get things back on track and get some new Wardens recruited. Besides, he mentioned something about staying in Denerim while I am there, to be closer to us."

"What if I requested that Wardens from Orlais be sent?"

Lysette paused her steps, glancing up at him. She should not be surprised by the offer, she knew. And she had to admit that it was tempting. "Alistair, -"

Alistair turned to face her, his look the most serious she had ever seen him. "Lys, I've thought about it a lot. You were pulled into being a Warden because of what happened at Highever. Then you became our de facto leader throughout the Blight. Now you are a mother, and you still have helped the Warden cause along the way. I know how you feel about duty and all, but don't you think you have done enough?"

Lysette literally felt as if she had lost her tongue. Here she had been given her chance to do whatever it was she wanted. She remembered Alistair telling her during the Blight that the first person to ever really care about what he had wanted was Duncan. She wondered if he realized he was doing the exact same thing for her, in the Warden sense, at that very moment. "I - I will think on it," she finally managed.

Alistair nodded and stepped out of her way. "I can live with that ... as long as you promise to keep your word."

Lysette smiled at him. "Thank you," she told him, reaching out to squeeze his hand for a brief moment. She saw him blush lightly, and her smile widened. "Come on, your Majesty," she told him. "Let's go get packed up and get on the road to Denerim. You have a chancellor to keep happy."


End file.
